Elemental Dragon of the Seireitei
by airwatcher
Summary: Barely an hour has passed and Naruto is about to be eating by a...monster? This is the story of how Naruto goes from being a co-leader in shinobi alliance to a powerful soul reaper of Seireitei. And what is this threat that Naruto feels? Starts during the pendulum arc. No pairings decided.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does**

Ch. 1

Darkness. That is all Naruto saw after he died. He, Naruto Uzumaki, the co-leader of the Shinobi alliance along with Gaara after the other kages died, won against Madara Uchiha in his fight for freedom, Naruto lost the will to live and died. But he could see Kakashi take Sasuke in a fight, and kill him. Now, the only thing that Naruto could do was wait. As he was waiting, a huge monster appeared in front of him. Naruto flipped backwards and formed the seal for shadow clone jutsu.

"What is going on?" yelled Naruto when he couldn't feel his chakra. Instead he just dodged the monster's attacks. Finally, Naruto got tired of it and ducked under an attack, before punching the monster in face, then grabbing onto the head and swing his feet around and hitting it on the side of his head. He continued using Taijutsu on it to keep it at bay. However, both the monster and Naruto stopped when a shoji door appeared and a tall man with black hair and Shihakusho.

"Hey Mr., what are you doing here? Get out of here before the monster kill you!" shouted Naruto before he dodged one of the monster's fists.

"My name is Kaien. Shiba Kaien, lieutenant of the thirteenth squad of the Gotei 13, and I am here to exorcise that monster behind you," said the man as he drew his blade. "Fall back." Naruto nodded and jumped away from the monster. "Hollow, your time is over. Hado #4: Byakurai!" Kaien pointed his index and middle finger at the hollow and shot a bolt of lightning at the beast, which was forced to dodge. Unfortunately, that was its downfall, as Kaien appeared and cut right through its mask, purifying it.

"Whoa," breathed Naruto as he watched Kaien defeat the hollow. Then Kaien turned to look at Naruto.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here? How long has it been since you died?" Naruto just shrugged.

"Don't know. About an hour at most." Kaien's eyes widened.

"You're kidding me. You've been dead only an hour, and already you have hollows after you. Man, Head Captain is not going to believe me," grumbled Kaien. "Oh well. Kid get over here. I need to send you to the soul society."

"Uh"-said Naruto before Kaien hit the butt of his katana on Naruto's forehead.

"See you later kid, and if you want to become powerful, then join the Gotei 13," said Kaien. Naruto nodded, before disappearing from the Elemental Nations.

|Soul Society: West Rukongai: District 1|

Naruto appeared in the Rukongai district and walked around. However, he immediately stopped in anger when he saw a boy a little younger than himself pay for something, and the shop owner just slam the money on the counter, instead of handing it to the boy. He walked over and said, "Hey, how come you just slammed the money on the counter, instead of handing the money to him?" The boy in question turned around to look at Naruto. He was about 4"1' with pale red hair that was tied into a short pony tail. He wore a ragged sleeveless shirt and baggy pants along with some worn out sandals.

"Because he's an abnormality," replied the shopkeeper before Naruto punched him in the face.

"Never say that again, or I'll kill you," said Naruto with a cold expression etched onto his face. Taku's eyes widened. He then walked over to Taku.

"Hey, what's up?" said Naruto as Taku started walking home.

"Why did you do that?" asked Taku. "Now the people will despise me even more."

"Well, it's because I hate people who look down upon others. I should know since that happened to me before," said Naruto. Taku's eyes softened. When they got back to the house, Taku saw Yohime. To Naruto, Yohime was a goddess. She had perfect creamy white skin, with no blemishes. He brown hair tied up in a ponytail only helped accent brown eyes. Right now she was wearing a hakama. The bottom was red, probably symbolizing that she was a girl. The top was white, with a symbol that Naruto didn't recognize. Naruto assumed it had to do with where she went to school.

"Hey little Taku," said Yohime, "Who's this?"

"My friend," said Taku before Naruto could say anything.

"Oh, well okay. Anyways, I got to meet Captain Aizen today. And someday, I'm going to be his Lieutenant." It was at this point that Naruto interrupted.

"Excuse me, but what is a Lieutenant?" asked Naruto.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well the person who send me here called himself the Lieutenant of the 13th squad of the Gotei 13."

"You mean Kaien Shiba? Well, that means you are the second-in-command of a squad. Why, do you want to join the Gotei 13?" asked Yohime.

"Yes. I want to gain the power to protect people," said Naruto, getting a laugh out of Yohime.

"Well, tomorrow is the start of the new year, so I can take you there to apply for the school year. But you need to learn how to control your spirit energy, or at least unlock it."

"How do I do that?" asked Naruto.

"Well, first you have to look for a sort of well of energy, and then pull out of it." Naruto nodded his thanks and then started to practice while Taku and Yohime talked. Suddenly, a huge column of spiritual energy erupted from Naruto, and it kept on growing. Instantly, soul reapers were on the scene. When they saw Naruto in a meditation pose and Yohime staring with wide eyes, they immediately knocked Naruto out cold.

"Academy student Yohime, explain yourself," said the leader of the squad.

"That kid asked how to unlock his spiritual energy since he wants to become a soul reaper. I just told him a few minutes ago, and then all of a sudden that pillar of spiritual energy appeared," said Yohime.

"Well, it looks like he passes. He will be a soul reaper. I'll go register him." The soul reaper disappeared. For the rest of the day, Yohime and Taku argued or played around. Meanwhile, Naruto stayed knocked out until the smell of food woke him up. He walked into the house to see Taku and Yohime eating rice with curry.

"Have any to share?" asked Naruto. Yohime nodded and pointed to his seat. "So what happened after I unlocked my spiritual energy?" asked Naruto.

"Well, you fell unconscious, but we couldn't wake you, so we decided to let you sleep. Well, I got you registered for Soul Reaper Academy. You start tomorrow," replied Yohime. The rest of the night was spent with Naruto asking questions, and Yohime and Taku answering them.

|Next Day|

Naruto entered the room to see nine other students in the room. In the front was who Naruto assumed was the instructor. He was wearing a standard Shihakusho that Naruto had seen many soul reapers wearing. Other than that he has brown hair with a military style haircut as well as a short goatee. "Alright!" yelled the instructor to the 10-person class. They were sitting in a classroom in the front row, as they were a very small class. "Welcome to the Advanced Soul Reaper Course. Today we will be forming your Zanpakutō. Even though normally you would be given a Asauchi, we are now doing things differently. It is now possible for you to obtain your Zanpakutō without it. It is all thanks to the ingenuity of Kisuke Urahara, the third seat of the second squad that this is possible. Now, I want each of you to grab a hold of the orb in front of you. When you pour your spiritual energy into it, it will push you to your mindscape. There you will find your Zanpakutō spirit. The orb will do the rest." All ten of the students grabbed onto the orb and started pouring their spiritual energy into it. Naruto opened his eyes and saw he was floating in the sky. All around him, Naruto could see different colored clouds. When Naruto went to touch the blue colored cloud, he instantly saw the memory of when he finally admitted to Sakura that he truly did not love her, and that it was a crush and only a crush. That is when he heard a thundering roar, and looked up to see three humongous dragons flying straight at him.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"My name is," said the blue dragon. This particular dragon, while having blue scales, possessed yellow eyes.

"And my name is…" continued the white dragon. This particular dragon, despite having white scales also had different colored eyes. This dragon had sky-blue eyes.

"And my name is," finished the black dragon. Like all the previous dragons, this dragon also had different colored eyes. THe eyes were the color crimson.

"I couldn't hear you," said Naruto, "could you repeat that."

"It seems that you cannot hear us yet," said the white dragon.

"But we will aid you, no matter what," said the blue dragon. "We accept you as our wielder." Naruto was then forced back out of his mindscape and saw his classmates awakening. In his hands were three katana. The first had a white cloth covering the hilt, and a very light blue saya. The second had a dark blue cloth covering the hilt, and a yellow saya. The final one had a black cloth covering the hilt, and a red saya. When the instructor saw this, his eyes widened.

'So,' thought the instructor, 'he was powerful enough to form three Zanpakutō. He'll be a force to be reckoned with, once he learns how to use those swords together properly.' When all the students had woken up, and saw Naruto's blades, they were in shock.

"Well," said the instructor, "it's time for our first lesson. Come; let's go to the dojo. When they reached the dojo, they all lined up against the wall, with their swords in their sashes. "Our first lesson will be in Hakuda, art of hand-to-hand combat. Zanpakutō use is forbidden during Hakuda, so take off your Zanpakutō. " Every student leaned their Zanpakutō against the wall. "Now, let's have Naruto and Tetsu go first." Naruto and a tall brown-haired student with hair reaching the lower part of his neck walked up and took a stance. Naruto was in the Flying Hummingbird stance, the Taijutsu he learned from Kakashi, after Kakashi learned that he was the Fourths' son. "BEGIN!" Naruto charged at Tetsu, knocked away the punch from his left hand, jumped, using the arm as a support to dodge the right handed punch, then swung both his legs and kicked Tetsu in the side of his head, sending him flying into the wall.

"Stop," said the instructor, as Tetsu go up and was about to charge. "Uzumaki, where did you learn such powerful Taijutsu?"

"I learned that when I was still alive. I remember everything from my life."

"What was your profession?" asked the instructor.

"I hail from the Elemental Nations," said Naruto, causing the instructor's mouth to open, "And I was a ninja. I died immediately after I killed leader of the enemy faction during the war. That is why my hand-to-hand combat is good."

"I, see. Well, no matter. I'll just have to put you in a higher Hakuda class," said the instructor. "Now Hiraka and Zanka, you're up." While the other matches were happening, Naruto went over to Tetsu.

"Hey, I hope I didn't hurt you too much," said Naruto as he sat down beside Tetsu.

"Nah, that's okay. I lived in a bad place in the Rukongai, so it's nothing I can't handle. I just didn't expect it from you. Let's do this again sometime, okay?" Naruto nodded and bumped fists with Tetsu. Soon they were at the target range.

"Alright, I want you to launch Hado 4 at these targets. Begin!"

"Hado number 4: Byakurai!" shouted all ten students. Tetsu's bolt of lightning, just missed and almost hit the teacher. A lot of other bolts of lightning missed, but was close to the target. However, Naruto, was able to hit his target, and keep the bolt going to hit the wall, creating a huge hole in the wall.

"Uh, whoops?" said Naruto, as all the other students watched on in awe.

"Ma, ma," said the instructor, "I think I'm going to have to move you up to third, or even fourth year. You're just too good. But we'll decide that after you learn Shunpo and zanjutsu. Now let's go to the Shunpo track." They walked to a racetrack. Here, the teacher explained how to use Shunpo. "Alright, this is how we do Shunpo. First, you gather spiritual energy in your foot, and then take a single step. That is Shunpo. Covering the most distance, in the least amount of steps. Understood?" All of them nodded. "Then go." Naruto concentrated and began concentrating all his spiritual energy in his left foot. He then took a step, and pushed off, before reappearing at the 100 ft. mark. Tetsu was the closest to him at 75 ft. mark.

"Well, it certainly does look like you'll be going up a year," said the instructor. "Both you and Tetsu. You are outperforming everyone. Now, let's go to Zanjutsu practice."

|Training Hall|

"This training hall is where you practice Zanjutsu, whether or not you have a class here at the time. Naruto, how are you going to use all three of your swords?"

"Well, two in my hands, one in my mouth. It'll be interesting," said Naruto, "But as I have practice wielding kunai with my mouth, it should be easy transferring that skill to my sword."

"Very well. You and Tetsu will face off." Tetsu and Naruto stood exactly 5 ft. apart. Tetsu drew his sword from his black saya. Naruto drew the one from the light blue saya, and put it in his mouth. Then, he drew the one from the yellow saya, with his left hand, and the one from the red saya with his right hand (A).

"Let's go," said Naruto.

"Yes, lets," replied Tetsu. They both charged at each other, and started trading blows. Surprisingly, wielding Zanpakutō came naturally to Naruto. He was just going with the flow at the moment. Naruto had knocked Tetsu into the air, and was about to slash him in the stomach, when suddenly, Tetsu began to chant.

"The water flows, and the moonlight reflect on the surface of the pond, Genjutsu!" Naruto slashed at Tetsu, but Tetsu just disappeared into smoke. Naruto looked around and saw Tetsu behind him, looking like he was there but not there. And incidentally, there was still a slash on his chest, making it seem like his shoulders were disconnected from the rest of the body. "This is the power of my Zanpakutō. The power to create illusions!"

"Ha. If that's the best you can do, then you are out of luck," said Naruto, as he pulsed spiritual energy through his body, destroying the illusion. He acted like he was going for the illusion, and then slashed at the real Tetsu.

"What?" asked Tetsu. "How? How did you know where I was?"

"I've face illusions before. Yours was just not good enough. Besides, I know how to counter illusions. Against me, there is no illusion that can capture my mind." Naruto then sheathed his swords and offered his hand. Tetsu grabbed it, and they walked over to the instructor.

"Well, I guess I will have to move you up. Goodbye, Naruto, Tetsu."

|Next Day|

Naruto and Tetsu, who became fast friends, and also found that they were sharing the same dorm, walked into the year 6 soul reaper class.

"Are you two Naruto Uzumaki and Tetsu Shima?"

"Aye," said Naruto, "That be us."

"Well, you two can go sit in the back next Yohime," said the instructor. This instructor was similar to their previous instructor, only instead of a goatee and brown hair, he had a full beard and black hair.

"Hi Yohime," said Naruto as he sat down. He then pulled out his notebook and started taking notes on the different strategies. As he was writing, Yohime looked at him in awe. Only a day had passed since he started, and he's already moved up to year 6.

"…And that's the end of the lecture. Now, I have an announcement. Everyone will be paired up into groups of three, except for the two that just came in. You two will be a tag-team. Now, we will go into the real world to practice killing hollows understood. This mission will be a practice on dummy hollows, but you can still be killed. The teachers will be escorting you, but they will not be involved in the actual combat itself. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sensei!" yelled the entire class. "Well, then you are all dismissed for lunch. Uzumaki, Shima, stay behind." The entire class left, while Naruto and Tetsu packed their schoolbags and walked up to the instructor.

"You wanted to talk to us, sensei?"

"Yes. Naruto, I know that you use three blades, evidence by the three katana on you sash, but know that neither of you will receive special treatment. Is that understood?"

"Sensei," said Naruto, "With all due-respect, that was a given. But we understand what you are saying. May we go eat?"

"Yes you may," was the curt reply that the instructor gave. As they walked out, they saw Yohime waiting for them.

"Come on, Naruto, I'll show you the way to the cafeteria. You do need to eat after all. Yohime, Tetsu, and Naruto walked to the cafeteria. As they walked, Yohime and Naruto talked.

"So," said Yohime, "Are able to use all three of those swords at once?"

"Yeah. It's an easy task. It just comes naturally to me. But I'm not close to learning their names, unlike the guy next to me," said Naruto as he pointed to Tetsu.

"You mean, he's learned the name of his Zanpakutō already? He can use shikai?"

"Yeah," muttered Naruto. "Didn't stop me from winning that match yesterday though."

"Shut up," said Tetsu, "I'll kick your ass next time."

"I'm counting on it," said Naruto. Soon they were at the cafeteria. Naruto ordered Ramen, Tetsu ordered Udon, and Yohime ordered rice and curry. They sat down at a table. Then all of a sudden, a red haired teen with a tattoo on his neck sat down at the same table.

"Where were you Yohime?" asked the teen, completely ignoring Naruto and Tetsu, which was quite fine with them.

"Zen," replied Yohime, "I was leading the two new classmates to the cafeteria. They just started here, after all."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense," replied Zen. But when he looked at the two new guys, he saw they weren't even paying attention. "Hey, pay attention."

"Hm? Did you say something?" asked Naruto. Zen was about to jump when a voice said, "Zen, you shouldn't get angry at the new guy. After all, it's not his fault you're easy to anger." Akira Ishima sat down next to Tetsu. This new person had long brown hair, which he let run down to the small of his back. He also had a bang hanging right in the middle of his face. "Hi, I'm Akira Ishima, nice to meet you."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and this guy is Shima Tetsu. Nice to meet you too." Kira nodded before going back to his meal. As they ate, Naruto noticed how they ate. Zen ate like a person who loves to fight. After all, he ate like Orochimaru and Kisame. Akira and Yohime ate like dignified warriors. They ate like Neji and Hinata respectively. After Tetsu and Naruto finished, they stood up.

"Want to have another sword fight?" asked Naruto as they went outside.

"Do you really have to ask?" asked Tetsu with a raised eyebrow. Naruto chuckled and replied, "I guess not." The two went back to the training hall for about thirty minutes, and fought. They were fighting each other for so long, that they lost track of time, so much so, that the instructor come to find them. When he saw them, he saw two experienced warriors fighting each other at full strength.

"Both of you, stop!" yelled the instructor. The two stopped their sword movements. Naruto's two swords were at Tetsu's neck. Tetsu's sword was crossed with Naruto's mouth sword.

"Draw?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, let's just call it a draw. Besides, I think sensei is mad at us," replied Tetsu. The two turned around to see the instructor staring at them with ice-cold eyes.

"Hey, sensei," said a nervous Naruto. Suddenly out of nowhere, the instructor started clapping.

"That was a good practice match," said the sensei, "But next time, don't practice so long. Class started fifteen minutes ago. They are all at the target range. Let's go." The three walked towards the target range. Alright, there will be three rows of ten people. We will be practicing Hado number 33: Sokatsui. " Naruto and Tetsu were in the second row. When they stepped up, they both started chanting and pointed their right palms at the targets.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon the sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado number 33: Sokatsui!" A huge blast of energy was formed in both of their hands, but right before it was about to be released, the balls of energy exploded, sending both of them flying into the wall behind them.

"Itai," muttered Naruto as he fell onto the ground. The rest of the class was staring in shock while Zen was doing a fist pump.

"Yes!" yelled Zen. "Now there are people who are as bad as me at Kido in our class!"

|Next Day|

Naruto was walking to the meeting place with Zen, Akira, Yohime, and Tetsu when they ran into a little girl. This particular girl had blue hair and looked like she was of nobility the way she carried herself. Zen walked up to her before hitting her in the butt with his Zanpakutō, which was wrapped in cloth.

"Ah," yelled the girl. She turned around to see Zen. "What was that for, you big jerk?"

"What are you doing lazing around, Suiko?"

"What are you talking about I'll, wait what's with all the equipment?" asked the newly named Suiko.

"We're going on another field excursion."

"Ok, and who's the kid?" she asked, pointing at Naruto.

"Oi," said Naruto, "I may be younger than you, but I've seen more than you have, kid."

"How dare you call me kid. I'm at least 100 years old. How old are you?"

"Sixteen, but I've been through a war, you haven't, so that makes you a kid. Let's go Zen, this pipsqueak is giving me a headache." The five friends just walked off leaving Rukia by herself. Soon they were at the meeting place.

"Alright, everyone, we will be going into the real world to practice on dummy hollows. Find your group members." In the end, Akira, Yohime, and Zen ended up with each other again, just like freshmen year. Naruto and Tetsu were together as well.

"Alright, time to enter the portal," said Naruto's instructor. He drew his Zanpakutō, and stabbed into it into the air in front of him, before turning the blade parallel to the ground, opening a senkaimon in the area. The three other instructors did the same thing as well. All the students walked through the portal into the real world.

"So this is the real world," said Naruto as he exited the senkaimon. "It sure is different from the Elemental Nations."

"Alright, everyone gather around. Each group will be assigned a location, and you will see the hollow waiting for you. Once it sees you, it will activate and start attacking and running. You are to defeat it. Understood?" said one of the instructors that Naruto didn't recognize.

"Yes, sensei!"

"Group duo," said Naruto's sensei, "Your target is in are D4. It is loaded onto your soul phones. Get going." Naruto and Tetsu nodded before running off, taking to the rooftops. They landed on the rooftop across from the rooftop that the hollow was waiting. Naruto and Tetsu drew their swords.

"You ready?" asked Tetsu. Naruto just nodded. "I'll go left, you go right. Go!" The two jumped across onto the building. When the hollow saw them, it tried to attack them. Naruto ducked under the punch, while Tetsu cut off its arm. Meanwhile, Naruto, cut off the legs. They then stabbed it in the head.

"That was anti-climatic," deadpanned Naruto, sheathing his katana.

"Yeah. Wonder if we can get another one," joked Tetsu, before they both felt the feeling of another hollow. A REAL hollow.

"You sense that?" asked Naruto. Tetsu nodded. "Let's go. Call the instructors. We need to go slow it down. The two jumped from rooftop to rooftop, going in the direction at the release of spiritual energy. While they jumped, Tetsu had called the instructor and told them of the situation.

"Naruto," warned Tetsu, "the teachers told us to back off."

"Well, then I'm going to get in a heap of trouble, because I am not listening to them. I won't let anyone die!" Naruto just continued to go in the direction, before he stopped. In front of him was a huge bipedal hollow with big muscles. Naruto unsheathed his blades and rushed at the hollow, but didn't get close, and was just pushed back. Naruto started using Shunpo, and appeared above the hollow, before he dived at the hollow. The hollow tried to knock him aside, but Naruto just used his sword to stab into the arm, and hold on. He then ran down the arm, and slashed at the mask of the hollow. Suddenly, the hollow collapsed thanks to Tetsu's Zanpakutō. Naruto slashed the neck and the sword, purifying it.

"Well, threat avoided," said Naruto, before 5 more hollows appeared.

"What? What's going on?" asked Tetsu.

"I don't know, but you better hope that the teachers get here soon, otherwise, we won't be living past today."

"Oh, hell no. I will live. I will live past this, if it's the last thing I do," growled Tetsu. The two sprung into action. However, no matter how hard Naruto fought, he kept getting put down. Finally one of the hollows crushed Naruto underneath his foot.

'No,' thought Naruto, 'I can't die here. I need to survive. I need to protect my friends!'

'Use us,' said the dragons, from Naruto's mindscape. His swords began to vibrate. 'Call our names!' Naruto's spiritual energy rocketed, and a pillar of energy rocketed into the air knocking the hollow of him. When he stood up, the spiritual energy surrounded Naruto in a calm and collected manner.

"Burn the from the depths of hell, Karyuinmaru (B)! Electrify the world, Rairyuinmaru (C)! Blow across the land, Kazeryuinmaru (D)! All three of the blades transformed. Rairyuinmaru's cutting edged turned a deep blue. Kazeryuinmaru's cutting edge turned into light blue edge. Karyuinmaru's cutting edge turned into a smoking red color. Then Naruto slashed two of his blades, sending lightning and fire dragon at two of the hollows, then swung his mouth sword and sent an invisible wind dragon to hit two hollows, leaving the one hollow that Tetsu was working on, before it died thanks to Tetsu's illusions.

"That was awesome!" yelled Tetsu as he rushed over to Naruto who was sheathing his swords.

"Yeah it was. I released my Zanpakutō. I can use shikai. Now all I have to do is master it." The three walked back and ran into the teachers, who were herding the students and rushing over to Naruto and Tetsu's previous location.

"You got away?" asked the instructors.

"No, we killed them. Where were you?"

"We just got through the barrier that was put up. Something stopped us from getting to you. Sorry," said Naruto's teacher. Naruto just nodded. They all packed up and went back to the Seireitei. As soon as they got back, Naruto went back to his dorm and crashed for the night.

**A/N**

**(A) Think of Zoro from One Piece**

**(B) Fire Ring**

**(C) Lightning Ring**

**(D) Wind Ring**

**Beginning of my new story; elemental dragon of the Seireitei. As for how he got three Zanpakutō, well here's my reasoning. The wind and lightning Zanpakutō came from his own soul. The fire from Kyuubi's soul. I was originally going to have him only have the wind and lightning, but I think the fire from Kyuubi is interesting. What do you think?**

**~Airwatcher~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does**

Ch. 2

|1 year later|

"Congratulations, everyone, you have graduated from this academy," said the instructor as he stood in the front of the room. Not much had changed over the past year. Naruto and Tetsu still got into daily fights with each other, and wouldn't stop unless the teacher told them to do so, or if it was for food. Naruto and Tetsu had also become close friends with each other, so much so that one could almost call them brothers. The two were almost always together and could be seen in the company of Zen Taka , Akira Ishima, and Yohime Hiro. All of the friends were able to use their shikai, but only Naruto, Tetsu, and Akira were able to use them with any efficiency. Yohime's fire blasts were just way off. Meanwhile, Zen was a special case altogether. "Now we will go wait in the courtyard where your journey to begin before you are selected by a captain.

|Captain's meeting hall|

"…And finally, we move on to the two prodigies of the Soul Reaper Academy. The two students are Naruto Uzumaki, the santoryu user, and Tetsu Shima, the kido crafter. So now we will debate on who should get Tetsu Shima," said Yamamoto before opening up the floor to the other captains.

"I wish to take him," said Kensei. "He would do well in either my division, or Love's division as he is a well rounded person. He also has a very serious approach to his job."

"Kensei, you can take him," said Love. "I have no need for any more new recruits at the moment. I have gotten my fair share of recruits."

"Anyone else who wishes to have him?" asked Yamamoto. A series of 'no,' and 'I'm good,' resounded throughout the hall.

"Very well. Tetsu Shima will become part of the ninth division. Now, who wishes to take Naruto Uzumaki?"

"I do," said Shunsui, surprising everyone. Shunsui rarely asked for new recruits. Even now, he only took a recruit every 10-15 graduating classes. And now he was requesting one? "I wish to have him because I will be the best one to teach him to wield his blades, as I am a dual sword wielder, one of only two. That is if you don't mind me taking him, Ukitake. Besides, his personality will fit right in. He's a prankster, and division eight loves having fun, so it'll work really well."

"It's fine. Take him. I already got a recruit, so it's all good."

"Any other objections?" asked Yamamoto.

"Yeah," said Yoruichi, "Why can't I have him? You said he was from the Elemental Nations where his profession is a ninja. So why should you have him over me?"

"That," said Shunsui, "is because he is a forward attacker, not a shadow attacker. He prefers to attack headfirst, instead of using deception. Is that the way of the second division?"

"No," admitted Yoruichi, "you're right, he would do better in your division, Ukitake's or Love's."

"Then it is decided," said Yamamoto, "Naruto Uzumaki will join the eight division."

|Courtyard|

All 15 students from the advanced class were kneeling on the ground in front of a stage with a podium on it. Then the headmaster of the school and all thirteen captains of the Gotei 13 walked onto the stage. The headmaster walked up to the podium

"Congratulations, young soul reapers. You have just passed the threshold of the first step in your life dedicated to serving the Soul Society. We would like to commend five students who were able to find the name of their Zanpakutō before even being put in a division. These five are Zen Taka , Yohime Hinamori, Akira Ishima, Naruto Uzumaki, and Tetsu Shima. Congratulations to you five." Everyone in the crowd and the Gotei 13 captains clapped at this. "Now to decide where you will be going. None of you will be going to the first division, second division, or the twelfth division. Going to the third division is Hikaru Toru and Natsume Moriwa. Going to the fifth division is Zen Taka , Yohime Hinamori, and Akira Ishima. Going to the seventh division is Haru Hanama, Toru Saki, Tsurara Yuki, and Setsura Ona. Going to the eight division is Naruto Uzumaki. Going to the ninth division is Tetsu Shima. Going to the tenth division Haku Cana, Benihime Scarlet. Going to the eleventh division is Hono Kara. Going to the thirteenth division is Yohime Shana. Once again congratulations to everyone who made it into the Gotei 13." Naruto and Tetsu looked at each other in sadness.

"Guess we won't get to be in the same class after all," said Naruto as he pulled Tetsu into a one-armed man hug.

"Yeah, but it makes sense. I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah. I'll see you later." Naruto and Tetsu went their separate ways. Naruto walking over to Shunsui, and Tetsu walking over to Kaname.

"So you're Naruto," said Shunsui as he and Naruto walked to the eight division barracks. "So how are you at holding your liquor." Naruto thought about it for a little bit.

"Hm. I think I'm good enough to beat you in a drinking contests and still be sober," replied Naruto, surprising Shunsui.

"Well then, we'll have to test that theory, now won't we?" asked Shunsui. The two arrived at the barracks and Shunsui walked into the training hall. "Lisa," called Shunsui.

"Yes, captain?"

"Call seated members 3-10 here. We need to do a test to determine the seat at which Naruto will be placed."

"Yes captain," said Lisa before leaving via Shunpo.

"Remember Naruto, we may be a party division, but that doesn't mean we aren't strong in our own right. Remember to never underestimate your opponent."

"Yes captain," said Naruto as he put a firm grasp on one of his swords.

"Captain," intoned 7 men as they appeared before Shunsui.

"Hello, seated officers. I wish you to fight this boy," said Shunsui. All of them turned to look at Naruto, before looking confused.

"Captain, he is just a boy. How could he defeat any of us?" asked the 8th seat.

"You'll see. 10th seat Yamagada, you'll be facing off with recruit Uzumaki. Understood?"

"Yes Captain. Is shikai allowed?"

"Indeed. It wouldn't be much of a fight if I took away some of your fighting ability. Now begin." Naruto and Yamagada stood about five feet apart, with their hands on one of their swords. Suddenly, Naruto disappeared and reappeared right behind Yamagada, unsheathing the sword from his dark red saya, giving Yamagada a deep gash.

"Damn," muttered Yamagada, before he unsheathed his own sword and slashed at Naruto, who blocked it. "I don't want to waste any time, so I'm sorry new recruit. Now slice to pieces, Kaze no Suto (A)! The sword broke, and then reformed into two kusarigama. Yamagada started swinging them, before launching them at Naruto. Naruto, to his credit, was able to dodge each swing.

"Well, if you're going to release so recklessly, I have no choice but to stop you," said Naruto, before moving in close, breaking through Yamagada's guard and delivering a crushing elbow strike, sending him flying, and then Naruto placing the sword point at Yamgada's neck.

"Submit?"

"Yeah, you're good. I underestimated you," said Yamagada, taking Naruto's outstretched hand.

"Yeah. I also kind of forgot to hold back when I attacked. I probably should have," said Naruto sheepishly.

"Well, looks like I'm going to have to go full-out on you," said the eighth seat. "Let's see how well you can do against me. Maybe, you might even become the third seat, but first you need to beat me."

"Begin," intoned Shunsui. Naruto launched at the eighth seat with the same sword and struck at the eighth seat's sword.

"I forgot to tell you my name," said the eighth seat after the two separated. "My name is Hokugiri, eighth seat of division eight. And there is another name you should know. The shadows are your playground, Kitsunehime (B)." The blade transformed into a jian, and then Hokugiri melted into shadows. Naruto's eyes narrowed, and jumped when Hokugiri tried to stab him from the shadow. Suddenly, Hokugiri launched right out of the shadows on the wall towards Naruto. Naruto ducked, and slashed at Hokugiri's leg.

"Damn," muttered Naruto. "I was hoping to get his stomach. No such luck. Guess I'll have to release Karyuinmaru." Naruto stood up straight, before his blade horizontal, perpendicular to the ground. "You let me hear your Zanpakutō's name. Now you shall hear mine. Burn from the depths of hell, Karyuinmaru!" The black flames of hell erupted from the sword, rising from the sword into the air. "Behold my shikai." Naruto then slashed at Hokugiri, who tried to block it using the shadows, but the fire consumed it, and some of it continued going.

"Gah!" said Hokugiri as he fell to the ground. "How are you so powerful when you've only been dead a year, and just graduated from the academy?" asked Hokugiri as he slammed his fist on the ground as he got up.

"I'm this powerful because of the life that I led before I died. Now it's your turn to lose to Karyuinmaru," replied Naruto, before he yelled, "Ittoryu: Flame Bullet!" He jabbed the sword in Hokugiri's direction. A single, katana shaped bullet of black fire shot out of Naruto's blade.

"Shadow Wall!" Naruto leaped over the wall, while Hokugiri tried in vain to stop it.

"Ittoryu: Pile Driver!" shouted Naruto as he fell down, stabbing Karyuinmaru in the ground, where Hokugiri had been moments before, as he jumped away, but not before he could be caught in the pillar of fire that erupted from Naruto's blade.

"Shadow string," whispered Hokugiri from inside the flame, causing black strands to shoot out of the flames at Naruto. Naruto ripped the sword out of the floorboards, to deflect the strings into the air.

"Ittoryu: Crescent Flame Wave," roared Naruto, slashing his blade horizontally at Hokugiri, creating a crescent wave of fire that flew at Hokugiri who had to dodge. Meanwhile, Naruto sheathed his blade and whispered, "Battoujutsu: Ittoryu: Fire." Naruto appeared behind Hokugiri, his blade behind him. Suddenly, Hokugiri chest started to drip blood a decent amount of blood.

"Winner: Naruto," said Shunsui as he presided over the match. "So far, Naruto has defeated the 10th and the 8th seat. If he beats the 6th seat, then the 3rd seat, then he will officially become the third seat of the squad."

"Well then captain, if he's as good as he says, why not let me face him right now, and then we can see if he will become the third seat or not?" asked Tatsufusa. The giant man lumbered over to stand in front of Naruto, who kept his Shikai released.

"Very well," said Shunsui. You may begin."

"My name is Tatsufusa, the third seat of the 8th division. Now hear the name of my Zanpakutō! Dance Madly, Hōzen (C)!" The blade turned into a snow-white Chinese Dao. He then slashed at Naruto, sending crescent waves of ice at Naruto, who using Karyuinmaru's power, created a wall of black fire.

"You're going to have to do better than that," said Naruto as he opened his formerly closed eyes. Naruto rushed Tatsufusa, who began swinging his sword around him at high speed, stopping all of Naruto's attacks before they even connected.

'Damn,' thought Naruto, 'I'm going to have to bring out another of my swords. I can't take it easy on this guy.' Naruto smirked, giving Tatsufusa the creeps.

"What are you smiling at? You can't even touch me, so what is so damn funny?" yelled Tatsufusa.

"My, my, have I struck your pride?" asked Naruto, as he drew a second sword from the light blue saya. "Well, at least you'll be the first one that I have been forced to release two of my Zanpakutō to. Now hear the name of my second Zanpakutō. Blow across the land, Kazeryuinmaru!" The blade's edge had started glowing a light blue, before Naruto screamed out and attacked. Naruto jumped in the air and brought down his wind blade on the shield of artificially created wind, dispelling it. HE then did a 360-degree spin, giving Tatsufusa a vertical slash down his chest, with the other blade, which set on fire the moment it started to touch Tatsufusa. Blood started to drip out of the wound at a fast pace.

"Damn," muttered Tatsufusa when he saw his injury. "You're better than I first gave you credit for, boy. But that won't be enough. I will start to take this seriously!" Tatsufusa charged at Naruto, but before Naruto swung with his sword, he dropped to his knees, and was about to deliver a blow, but his sword was stopped by a wall of wind.

"You're done," said Naruto from behind him. Tatsufusa looked behind him to see Naruto diagonal cross slash with both his swords. "And that's a wrap," said Naruto, slashing both swords to the side, sealing them back up, and then sheathing the swords. "So, did meet your expectations captain?"

"No," said Shunsui, making Naruto feel bad, "You surpassed by expectations. I expected you to become fifth or sixth seat, but never did I expect you to become the third seat. You did well, Naruto."

"Thank you, captain," replied Naruto, bowing his head.

"Now, now, you don't need to bow to me. After all, we are just one big family here. Isn't that right, guys?"

"Yep. That is how our division works," replied Tatsufusa. "Now, I'll show you to your quarters here and talk to you about your new responsibilities. You were a leader when you were alive, right?"

"Yeah," said Naruto as they walked to the living quarters.

"Well then, this should be easy for you," said Tatsufusa. The two of them smiled as they walked over to the living barracks.

|Living Barracks|

"So these are the living barracks," said Naruto as he looked around. "These are so much better than what I had growing up. I like it. Thanks."

"Your welcome. Do you need a map of the Seireitei?" asked Tatsufusa.

"Yeah, that would be helpful. I was going to go explore the Seireitei later on today." Tatsufusa nodded and handed the map to Naruto.

|Three Hours Later|

"…and so without further ado, welcome our new member and our new 3rd seat, who beat Tatsufusa in a one-on-one fight, Naruto Uzumaki," said Shunsui. Naruto just stood up from where he was sitting.

"Thank you for accepting me into your division. I hope I can serve you well," said Naruto as he bowed to all of them.

"Now, let's party!" yelled Shunsui. He grabbed a bottle of Sake and two dishes. "Naruto let's have a drinking contest. I bet my life savings of money that I can outdrink you. But if I win, you have to do all my paperwork for the next five months." Naruto smirked and replied, "It's on, captain."

"Lisa, keep the sake coming," yelled Shunsui as he poured some sake, while Naruto sat down. Naruto then drank all the sake in his dish in one gulp. "Lieutenant, I'll just drink from the bottle!" Lisa just rolled her eyes before handing a whole bottle to Naruto. Naruto smirked when he looked at Shunsui's challenging expression. He opened the bottle and chugged the entire thing, before setting it down and calmly saying, "next."

"let's get this party on the road," shouted Shunsui before Lisa gave them both another bottle of Sake, which both of them downed very easily. This continued until they were both on their thirtieth bottle. Naruto was a little tipsy, while Shunsui was almost completely wasted, professing his undying love for Lisa. Naruto drained the thirty-first bottle of Sake, while Shunsui tried to, but only got halfway before he collapsed. Naruto jumped up in happiness.

"Yes! I'm a rich man now! Take that Captain!" shouted Naruto as he started drinking even more.

"Naruto," said Lisa, as Naruto looked up at her.

"Yes, lieutenant?"

"No more sake. And good night," said Lisa before knocking him unconscious with a chop to the neck.

"Come on," wheezed Naruto before passing out.

|Next Day|

Yohime, Tetsu, Naruto, Akira, and Zen both met up near the academy the next day. The other four members of the group of friends were looking at Naruto as he looked really depressed.

"Naruto," said Tetsu, "What's wrong?"

"Shut up. I've got a hangover from all the sake I drank last night. Add in the fact that Lieutenant Lisa knocked me unconscious using force didn't help my condition." Yohime blinked before smiling in a creepy way.

"Naruto," said Yohime in a scary, but cheerful tone, "Why were you drinking?"

"Eh?" asked Naruto, not recognizing Yohime's tone, while the others scooted away. "I had a drinking contest with the captain, and I beat him, getting all of his money." The others had a gob smacked look on their face. That was A LOT of money. Yohime then punched Naruto in the facing, knocking him unconscious, interrupted their thoughts.

"Idiot," muttered Yohime.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh?" asked Tetsu.

"Yeah," added Naruto, who somehow already woke up, "You didn't have to punch me that hard." Yohime was just staring at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Bro," said Tetsu, "How many bottles of Sake did you drink?"

"Uh, around 32. Why?" asked Naruto.

"You better start running before Yohime tries to kill you again," said Tetsu. Naruto looked at Yohime, and saw she was shaking in anger.

"I agree with you," said Naruto before running away.

"NARUTO!" yelled Yohime as she whipped out her Zanpakutō. "Flame on, Higan (D)!" The sword morphed into jian, however about five inches above the hilt, there were two protruding prongs, that were bright red, while the rest of the blade was pitch black. She held out her Zanpakutō before shooting fireballs. Unfortunately for Naruto, there were not controlled, so they were shooting all around him.

"Hey, hey, watch where you fire those things!" yelled Naruto as he dodged the fireballs.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have drank so much last night!" yelled Yohime.

"Ahh!" yelled Naruto as one of the fireballs hit him on the butt, sending him flying. "Oh, I remembered, I have a meeting with the Captain," said Naruto before he shunpoed out of the area.

"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN!" Naruto just smiled as he approached the 8th division barracks.

"Hey Captain," said Naruto as he entered the captain's office, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well," said Shunsui, "I wanted to talk to you about your duties as my 3rd seat. Of course Tatsufusa will be helping you, but you will have the responsibility. Tatsufusa will only be advising you. As you know, Lisa is the one who will take care of the paperwork and some of the squad dispatch, however you will be the main one that dispatches squads on patrols of the areas our division takes care of. Understood?"

"Yes captain. I understand. Should I also assume that Lisa will be taking care of my paperwork?"

"Yes," said a grinning Shunsui, "now before you leave, let me pour you a drink." Naruto and Shunsui both poured each other a small amount of Sake into a drinking dish, before doing a 'cheers' motion, then drinking the sake.

"Thanks for the Sake, captain. I'll be going now," said Naruto before standing up, taking the scroll that detailed the areas that the eighth division was responsible for. As he walked towards his quarters, he saw that the eighth division was responsible for the area where he arrived. 'This will be interesting,' thought Naruto as went into his room to take a nap.

**A/N**

**(A) Wind Strike**

**(B) Fox Princess**

**(C) Avalanche**

**(D) Fire Gun**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

|50 years have passed|

Naruto woke up to the bright sun shining in his room. As he got up, and went outside to the buffet room, Naruto grabbed the scrolls from his bedside table. Today was the day. Today was the final day of his bankai training with Captain Shunsui. That's right, Naruto Uzumaki, the 3rd seat of Captain Shunsui had been training to achieve Bankai. As of right now, Naruto could already use bankai. He has been able to do this for about 5 years now. However, he is not a full master of his bankai. Naruto sat down beside Tatsufusa.

"Hey," said Naruto.

"Hey Naruto. I have the report that you were asking about yesterday in my room. Want to come with me to grab it after breakfast."

"You know it. I'll report to the captain afterwards." Naruto started to chow down on his Udon that he was having for breakfast. Naruto went to the captain's office after finishing breakfast and grabbing the scroll from Tatsufusa. "Captain," said Naruto as he entered the office.

"Ah, Naruto. I was expecting you. Are you ready for your final test? Are you ready to become a full-fledged bankai user?"

"Yes, captain. I will not disappoint. Are we going now?"

"No. We will not be doing it today. I have a captain's meeting today and you have patrol with the third seat from three other squads. Now get going." Naruto sighed and got up. As he walked out, he saw Lisa walking out of her quarters and heading towards the captain's quarters.

"Naruto," said Lisa causing him to look at her, "don't mess up on the border patrol." Ever since he joined the eighth division, she had a dislike of him for becoming the third seat on his very first day.

"Yes, lieutenant. I understand." Naruto continued walking out of the eighth division barracks and walked to the eastern gate of the Seireitei. When he got there, he saw four other third seat soul reapers. "Tetsu, Yohime, Zen, Akira!" called Naruto as he jogged towards the gate.

"No wonder the last person was taking so long. It was you," joked Zen when he saw Naruto.

"Hey, hey, now that's just rude. Shall I tell Yohime about **that** incident from last year?" whispered Naruto into Zen's ear. Zen's eyes widened in fear, and started waving his hands in front of himself rapidly.

"No, that's okay. I don't think that's necessary."

"Glad we have an understanding," replied Naruto cheerfully. "Now let's get on with this mission. Yohime, do you have the briefing?"

"Yes, I do. We are to patrol North Rukongai District 7 outskirts to look for activities of the Missing Soul Case. Understood?"

"Yare, yare, this is going to be a drag," moaned Naruto. He took the papers from Yohime and scanned over them. "Thanks." As he looked over the papers, this mission started to seem less and less interesting.

"Well," said Akira after Naruto looked through the papers, "Let's get going." The group went through the gates and started to use Shunpo to go towards North Rukongai District 7. When they arrived at the town, they landed on a tall building, wearing straw hats.

"Why are we in town?" asked Naruto, sitting down on the rooftop. "I thought we were ordered to patrol the outskirts?"

"True," replied Akira, "But we felt a hollow presence approaching the town. Did you not feel it?"

"No, but I wasn't paying attention. If you didn't notice, I was drinking on the way here."

"Naruto," said Tetsu, "What is with you and sake? You weren't like this in the Academy."

"Yeah, well you can blame my captain for that. We always share a cup of Sake at least once a day. So yeah. Now, are you ready to face that hollow that was approaching the town?"

"Yeah," replied Zen, "Let's go. We have to deal with the presence of that hollow before it harms any souls." The five soul reapers disappeared and appeared exactly south west of the site, where they saw a hollow creature that looked like a massive ape with an axe blade on both of its arms.

"Hm. This guy looks powerful," said Naruto as he drew Karyuinmaru.

"Well then, let's see how it does against me!" shouted Yohime, jumping at the hollow, while drawing her sword. The hollow blocked her attempt with the axe blade on its left arm. It then punched her, and was about to get a solid hit, when Zen intercepted the blade.

"Back off, hollow!" yelled Zen as he pushed the hollow back. "Well, it's obvious that this hollow is no ordinary hollow."

"Gee, what tipped you off Zen?" stated a sarcastic Akira.

"Shut up man. At least I'm trying to be observant," shouted Zen.

"Zen, all of us figured that out. Even you. Now, let's take it down," said Naruto. "I'll come from the front, and try and keep his attention on myself. You four go from any direction and take him down! Understood?"

"Yes. Let's go!" The four of them disappeared, to hide so that I could get the hollow's attention.

"Hey Ugly," Naruto shouted, "Come and mess with someone your own size!" The hollow lumbered over towards Naruto and swung its left arm axe down towards Naruto. Naruto blocked with Karyuinmaru, halting its advancement. It raised its right arm, and swung it's arm-axe towards Naruto, who drew Rairyuinmaru to block the strike. "NOW!" All of a sudden, Zen, Akira, and Yohime appeared above the hollow, and slashed downwards on the hollow's ox-like mask.

"GRAH!" roared the hollow. Naruto sheathed Karyuinmaru and held out his palm in the direction of the hollow.

"Hado #33: Sokatsui!" whispered Naruto, as a blast of blue fire erupted from Naruto's palm, racing towards the hollow. The hollow's mask was destroyed, which purified the soul.

"And finished," said Naruto, as he sheathed his remaining sword. "Great job, everyone." Tetsu, Yohime, Akira, and Zen nodded cheerfully. "Well, let's get going. I don't want to miss dinner."

"You just don't want to miss your Sake time," grumbled Yohime.

"What can I say?" asked Naruto, "I love my sake." The five soul reapers continued patrolling the outskirts of District 7. At around 10:00 that night when Naruto felt a strange presence. It felt like a soul reaper, but not entirely. Naruto and the other soul reapers ventured over to the strange presence. There, Naruto and the others could see Lieutenant Aizen attacking Captain Hirako.

"What should we do?" whispered Yohime.

"Nothing. We wait to see how it plays out," replied Naruto. He then summoned his hell butterfly. "Tell Captain Shunsui that Aizen is attacking Hirako and the rest of the rescue squad. Go!" The hell butterfly flew away quickly. When Naruto turned back to watch, only to see Aizen's final attack on Hirako blocked by Captain Urahara, although he was dressed like a thief.

"Naruto," whispered Shunsui from behind Naruto.

"Captain," whispered Naruto in joy.

"Sh." The other 3rd seats around them noticed that Shunsui had arrived. "This is the plan. We are going to record this, and when Aizen reveals his master plan, we move in. Yohime, Akira, Zen, you three will be the backup. Naruto, Tetsu, and I will engage directly. Hit him with everything you've got. That means releasing your Zanpakutō. Understood?"

"Yes captain." Shunsui took out the video camera and started recording. Aizen detailed how it was he who had been destroying the souls of people in order to try and create the Hōgyoku, which was an object that could break the barrier between hollow and soul reaper. He also mentioned how he was using the rescue squad as experiments for "hollowification", which was turning soul reapers into part hollows.

"Captain," whispered Naruto, "Should we go now?"

"No. We aren't going to attack," replied Shunsui, while seeing Aizen go toe-to-toe with Tessai and Urahara. "But, we can't persecute Aizen, otherwise he'll know that we are on to him. No, we will quietly gather evidence, and when we have enough, we will attack. Got it?" All of them nodded. They all used Shunpo to get back to the Seireitei.

|The Next Day|

All the soul reapers gathered on the Sōkyoku hill the next day. The captain commander stepped forward and slammed his wooden staff on the ground. "Listen up! Just last night, two of our captains, Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi commited treason and made Captains Love, Rose, and Shinji as well as Lieutenants Hiyori and Lisa into part hollows. As of right now, all of them are to be killed on sight! They have fled into the world of the living. Understood?" Every single Soul reaper nodded their understanding. "Now, we must find the replacement captains. Are there any recommendations?" Shunsui stepped forward. I nominate Kaname Tosen for the ninth squad and Sosuke Aizen for the fifth squad."

"Noted. Any other nominations?" asked Yamamoto.

"Soifon for squad 2," said Ukitake.

"Very well. Any nominations for the seventh squad?" asked Yamamoto.

"Naruto Uzumaki," stated Ukitake.

"Very well. Are there any disagreements with these nominations?" None of the current captains stated their disapproval. "Then will all the nominated captains step forth?" Naruto, Tosen, Aizen, and Soifon stepped forward. "As each of you can use bankai, you will become the new Captains. As of this moment, you are all captains. Congratulations." Naruto nodded and left for the eighth division barracks.

"Captain," said Naruto as he entered his captain's office.

"Naruto, sit down." Naruto took a seat in front of Shunsui. "I want you to know that you may always come to me for help. No matter what it is, you can always fin help in me. Understand?"

"Yes captain. I want to thank you for all that you have done, and for the training that you have given me. Without it, I don't think that I would have become as strong as I am now, nor would I be able to use bankai."

"You are welcome. Now go to your new division."

"Thank you, Cpatain," said Naruto before leaving to grab his stuff, before going to the seventh division barracks. As soon as he entered, he was ushered to the training hall, where all the members were gathered. "Uh, hello? Well, I wasn't really prepared to become a captain today, so yeah. I just want to say that I hope we can all become friends, and that I will run this division like a family. Here, we help each other out. And as long as you do your duties, you are allowed to drink sake on the job," said Naruto. "Is there anything I missed?" The lieutenant of the squad, a huge man with a helmet covering his face shook his head.

"No Captain, you did not."

"Ma, ma, don't call me captain. I hate being so formal. Call me Naruto please," said Naruto. "And your name is?"

"Sajin. Sajin Komamura, Naruto. It will be a pleasure to work with you."

"Same goes for me. And that goes for all of you. Let's work together to make each other strong. What say you?" Naruto raised his hand into a fist.

"YEAH!" came the thunderous reply from the training hall. Naruto smiled and went to drop of his stuff in the captain's room. He also donned the long sleeved-haori. 'I wonder when Aizen will strike next,' thought Naruto as he left the room to go meet with his friends, his haori billowing behind him.

"Sajin, I'm going to go out for a bit. Have the division do some light training. I'll only be out for a bit. I want to go say hi to some friends from my time as the third seat before taking on responsibilities."

"Very well, Captain. I will see you shortly." Naruto left the barracks and made his way to the meeting spot that he and his friend usually met at. When he got there, he saw Yohime, Tetsu, Akira, and Zen. "Hey guys. How's it hanging?"

*SMACK*

"What the hell was that for?" yelled Naruto, before Yohime hugged him.

"I'm sorry, but that was to stop you from saying you're sorry for what happens. I don't care, but you will always have us by your side."

"Uh, okay. Well, I just came over here to tell you that I wouldn't have as much time to hang with you, and I won't be able to do missions with you. But you are always welcome at the Seventh Division Barracks."

"Thanks, Naruto," said Tetsu. "And we will come."

"As will we. Don't think that you will ever be able to get out of it. Understood?" asked Zen.

"Yes, Zen. We'll have to have another spar again. I have to get going before Sajin sends a search squad for me. But before that, let's have a drink." Naruto poured each of them a dish of sake. All of them clinked their dishes with each other, with some of each of their sake slipping into the other's dish, before they drank it all in one gulp. "Now, we are family by sake. We will always be there for each other." All of them nodded before Naruto left to go back to the Seventh Division Barracks.

"One, two, one, two, one two…" That was what Naruto heard when he entered the training hall. All the soul reapers were practicing their kata. Some were off to the side meditating with their Zanpakutō. Sajin was at the head, doing some one on one with some of the newer recruits. Naruto just stayed off to the side, watching all the soul reapers work extremely hard. However, in the back, Naruto saw a soul reaper that was struggling to reach his Zanpakutō. Naruto walked over to him and sat right next to him.

"Hey." The soul reaper turned to look at Naruto. "Are you having trouble reaching the spirit of your Zanpakutō?"

"Hello, Captain. And yes, I am."

"Well, how about you clear your mind. Empty it of all thoughts Let your entire being connect with your Zanpakutō. Then you'll be able to connect with your Zanpakutō. But what is your name?"

"Tetsuzaemon Iba, captain."

"Well, Tetsuzaemon, I look forward to when you become a great Soul Reaper."

"Thank you." Naruto smiled and started to circulate, helping any Soul Reaper that needed his help." After the training was done, Naruto went up to Sajin.

"Sajin, I don't know if this is considered rude, but would you spar with me?"

"Not that I am offended, but why, Captain?"

"I wish to know where you stand in relation to me. So how about it?"

"I would be honored, Captain." Naruto and Sajin stepped outside and drew their blades, well Naruto only drew one, Karyuinmaru. "Come, Sajin. Show me what the Lieutenant of the Seventh Division can do."

"Very well Captain." Sajin rushed forwards toward his Captain, and slashed horizontally. Naruto deftly ducked under the blade, and hit Sajin in the stomach with the butt of his katana's hilt. Sajin and Naruto continued clashing using a combination of Shunpo, Kido, and Zanjutsu.

"It seems that this battle cannot be decided without releasing our Zanpakutō, Captain."

"Yes. Show me your shikai!" said Naruto with an excited grin.

"Roar, Tenken!" Naruto's eyes narrowed when he didn't see anything different happen to Sajin's Zanpakutō. However, when Sajin swung his sword, a ghostly apparition appeared, with a huge sword swing towards Naruto. Naruto jumped over the sword, and into the air. However, he was knocked out of the air when Sajin punched the air with his fist, creating another apparition that hit Naruto.

"Heh. Your Zanpakutō ability truly is something to behold," complimented Naruto, before rushing towards Sajin. Naruto dodged all of Sajin's next attacks, unti he was right in front of Sajin, where he slashed Sajin in the stomach. Sajin landed with a grunt, and was about to get up, until he felt the steel of Naruto's blade on his neck. "Do you submit?"

"Yes, Captain. You are one scary opponent, you know that?"

"Hai, hai. But your Zanpakutō ability is truly one to behold. I didn't realize that you could make those apparitions with all parts of your body until it was too late. I look forward to working with you." Naruto then leaned down and whispered to Sajin. "Sajin, I don't care what you look like. I wish you wouldn't hide what you really look like, but if that makes you happy, then I am fine with it." Sajin's eyes widened when he heard that.

"Thank you. You honor me."

"No, I do what anyone else would do," replied Naruto. He then grabbed Sajin's hand and pulled him up. "When you are ready, then I will see who you are under that mask. But until then, I am content to wait." Naruto walked away, with a smile plastered to his face. 'This will be a good squad,' thought Naruto as he went to go over his duties as the seventh division captain.

**A/N**

**So yeah, I guess Sajin won't become the captain, but he will stay the Lieutenant. I figured that since Tosen was already a soul reaper, then so was Sajin. And Tetsuzaemon, well, it was never stated when he joined, so I am having him be a low ranking soul reaper right around the time Urahara and all left. Next time: Naruto takes in a very arrogant noble.**


	4. Chapter 4

|Seventh Squad Barracks: 5:00 p.m.|  
It has been a little over 100 years since Naruto became captain of the Seventh Division. In that time, Naruto was able to train many members of his squad to become very infamous. His own lieutenant was at a captain's level of strength, but there were no openings for promotions. Even still, he's content with being a lieutenant. Tetsuzaemon had risen to become his third seat. Many members were on Tetsuzaemon's level, but they didn't want to deal with the paperwork that comes with being the third seat. Zen had transferred out of the fifth division and into the eleventh division, before finally transferring to the sixth division under Ginrei Kuchiki, who had died about ten years ago, passing on the title of captain to his grandson, Byakuya Kuchiki. Yohime had transferred to squad four due to her natural talent at healing others. And finally, Akira had transferred to squad three under Gin Ichimaru. And Tetsu had become the lieutenant under Kaname Tosen. All three of them had risen to the rank of Lieutenant.

"Captain, we have a meeting today in about five minutes," said Sajin, who still wore his helmet. "We are discussing the incoming academy students. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, yeah," replied Naruto as he grabbed a jug of sake. "Let's go." Naruto and Sajin walked over to the first division barracks and went in. As he walked in to the meeting hall, he was acutely aware of Aizen's gaze on him. Frankly, it creeped him out.

"This meeting session is now in order!" shouted the head captain as soon as Toshiro, Zaraki, Mayuri, and Ukitake stepped into the hall. "Are there any students that you wish to take in?" Naruto stepped forward.

"I would like to have one of these three students: Rukia Kuchiki, Momo Hinamori, Renji Abarai, or Kira Izuru." As soon as Naruto stepped back, Ukitake and Aizen stepped forward. "I would like one of those four as well," said Ukitake and Aizen.

"Hm. Captain Naruto," said Yamamoto, "Since you talked first, which one of them would you want the most."

"Head Captain, with all due respect, I would actually like to have two of them. Kira Izuru and Renji Abarai. But if you won't allow that, then I would like to take Renji Abarai."

"Fine. Ukitake, who would you like the most out of the four?"

"I would respectfully like to request Rukia Kuchiki, sensei."

"And you, Captain Aizen?"

"Momo Hinamori or Kira Izuru." Yamamoto peered at the reports on the skills of each of the requested soul reapers.

"Very well. I have made my decision. Momo Hinamori will go to division five. Renji Abarai will go to division seven. And Rukia Kuchiki will go to division thirteen."

"And Kira Izuru?" asked Gin, the new captain of the third division.

"He will go to your squad, Gin. Take care of him," stated Yamamoto. "Now, onto the other recruits if there are no more requests." None of the other captains made an indication that they wanted any specific student. "Then I will read off their personality and which squad they most wanted to go to, and you may pick them." For the next half-hour, Naruto listened to Yamamoto drone on about many different academy students. However, none of them possessed the potential that those four had. In actuality, Naruto only got two other students apart from Renji. However, both of those students were already extremely skilled, probably on the level of Akira or Zen when they graduated from the academy.

"That is all that I need from you," said Yamamoto, "In thirty minutes, meet me at the Academy." Naruto and the other captains nodded their understanding before leaving.

"Sajin, I need you to tell the men to prepare for three new members."

"Yes captain, but what are you going to be doing?"

"Buying food and sake for tonight's party. We are getting new members, so we are going to have a party. Besides, these are the first new members that the seventh division is getting while I am a captain."

"Very well. I will see you after the announcement at the Academy." Naruto nodded and left for the market of the Seireitei. When he got there, he went to the bar that Naruto bought all his food supplies from.

"Hey Genta!"

"Why if it isn't my favorite customer! What can I do for you?"

"Genta, would you be willing to cook for an entire division tonight?"

"Would I? I would love to, but who am I cooking for?"

"I need food for my division's party tonight. Just make sure it is there by 6:00 p.m. tonight. And if they ask where you're going, tell them the seventh division and that I told you to bring the food to my barracks. They'll understand."

"Got it. Need any sake for the party?"

"Yeah. Bring the eastern-sea sake this time."

"Got it. I'll see you then." Naruto smiled happily and looked at his watch. It had taken a bit longer than he thought to get here than he thought it would, he was going to have to hurry to the Academy. Naruto ran out of the shop and started jumping through the rooftops of the Seireitei towards the Academy.

|At the Academy|  
Renji, Rukia, Momo, and Izuru were fidgeting. How much loner would it take for the last captain to arrive? But as soon as they thought that, the seventh division captain appeared.

"Sorry, I had to take care of some things, head captain," apologized Naruto.

"It's okay. Now let's get on to the distributions of this graduating class into the Gotei 13. In the 2nd division there will be… In the 3rd division there will be Kira Izuru,… In the 4th division there will be… In the 5th division there will be Momo Hinamori,… In the 6th division there will be… In the 7th division there will be Renji Abarai,… In the 8th division there will be… In the 9th division there will be… In the 10th division there will be… In the 11th division there will be… In the 12th division there will be… An the 13th division there will be Rukia Kuchiki,…" Once every student's name had been called, all of them followed their respective captain.

"Alright," said Naruto, "I have a few rules regarding how I run my division. First, we do belittle or harm each other; we treat each other like family. Understood?" All three of Naruto's new recruits nodded. "The other rule deals with how you treat a mission. Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are even lower than trash. If you break this rule, I will punish you harshly. Is that _understood?_" whispered Naruto. Again, the three new recruits nodded. "Good. Now let's go party," said Naruto as the four entered the barracks and went into the meeting hall. There, Genta was serving food and there were many dishes of sake present.

"Hey Naruto!" shouted Genta, "I have all the food you will need for the party. And there is enough sake for you to drink at least 10 bottles of it, and still have enough for everyone else."

"Great. I knew I could count on you Genta. Anyways, everyone, these are our three new recruits." Naruto pointed at each one and said their names. "Renji Abara, Sano Hito, and Hana Kuchiki. Now let's start this party!" Before his new recruits could disappear, Naruto took them to introduce them to two of his friends. "Sajin, Tetsuzaemon, these are our new recruits. Now be nice, and Sajin, no biting," said Naruto, teasing Sajin about his wolf-appearance. Sajin took it in stride, as he knew his captain didn't intend to be cruel, but tease him and the new recruits.

"I'm sorry Captain, but I might not be able to stop myself. They look so tasty."

"Oi!" yelled Hana, "I'll have you know that I am the younger cousin of the current sixth division captain, so if you do anything to me, you'll have to answer to him." Sajin merely regarded her for a second.

"I highly doubt that Captain Kuchiki will take time out of his day to deal with me and protect you. You'll have to learn how to do it for yourself, Ms. Kuchiki. And remember, I will be overseeing your training, so whatever you say could effect how harshly I train you."

"Whatever." Naruto sighed as he watched the exchange between Sajin, who despises those who are nobility and look down on others, and Hana, who is very arrogant, despite being strong.

"Captain?" asked Naruto's fourth seat.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would be able to train me to be stronger. I feel so weak compared to Tetsuzaemon. I want to be stronger!"

"Of course I can. But for now, just enjoy the party," said Naruto as he continued to drink his sake and eat ramen and sushi.

*BOOM* Naruto turned to see Tetsuzaemon and Hana fighting each other. Naruto could tell that Tetsuzaemon was close to snapping and releasing his Zanpakutō.

"Slice and dice," yelled Tetsuzaemon as his Zanpakutō started glowing red, "En-" However, Naruto stopped this incident by grabbed hold of the glowing Zanpakutō, as well as Hana's incoming Zanpakutō from colliding.

"That's enough," thundered Naruto. "Hana, for the next three months, you will be on cleanup duty. Is that understood?"

"You can't do that to me!" whined Hana.

"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" roared Naruto, scaring Hana, as she jumped back in fear. She sighed and nodded her head in compliance.

"Yes, captain," replied a dejected Hana.

"Good. Now go to your quarters. Sajin, escort her to the room prepared for her." Once Sajin had left with Hana, "I guess this party is over, but we'll keep the food. Everyone, get to bed. Renji, Sano, come with me. I will discuss your training with you in my office." The three of them walked with Naruto to the captain's office. "Alright, so as you may know, Division Seven is in charge of the Rukongai Southern District, districts 1-20. Now, as you know, Sajin will be overseeing your training. Can either of you release your Zanpakutō yet?" Both of them shook their head. "I thought as much. Can either of you communicate with your Zanpakutō yet?" This time both of them nodded. "Good. Now then, Sajin will be sparring with you and practicing your sword skills until you are able to unlock your Zanpakutō. Now, come, I will show you to your rooms." Naruto got up and led them to their rooms.

|40 years later|  
Naruto sighed as he watched Renji, Tetsuzaemon, Sano and Hana spar. Naruto had finally been able to break Hana of her spoiled and arrogant attitude 10 years ago. But boy did it take a lot of work. But now, she was one of his most competent subordinates. Of the three academy students that he took in forty years ago, Hana had grown to be the most powerful, with Sano and Renji right behind her. Right now, she was his fourth seat, while Renji and Sano were fifth seated officers. However, as it was, she was powerful enough to obtain bankai, yet she opted just to stay where she is. Naruto wished that she would achieve bankai, but he wouldn't push it on her.

"Hana, no shikai!" yelled Naruto, when he saw preparing to use shikai.

"What? But Captain!"

"No shikai, whatsoever. I want to see what you can do without your shikai. Kido is a go though." Naruto smiled at the smirk that came on her face. She dodged Renji's Zabimaru and yelled, "Hado #32: ōkasen!" She held up her Zanpakutō parallel to the ground as a yellow light lit up along her Zanpakutō, before expanding into an arc. However, before it could hit, Tetsuzaemon put up a barrier, halting the attack. Sano jumped over the barrier, his Zanpakutō released, making it look like an ordinary zanbato, it's length almost the same height as him, 6'. The blade was shaped like a European sword, starting out at 8 inches long, and narrowing into a single point.

"Crush 'em, Zanza!" Sano's zanbato struck the ground where Hana was standing just a minute ago. While Naruto was watching, Sajin walked up to Naruto.

"Yes, Sajin?" asked Naruto without even looking.

"An order has just been issued. Rukia Kuchiki, unseated officer of the thirteenth division has gone missing in the real world. The seventh division is to g and investigate."

"Fine. I'll send Hana. The Captain's meeting is still on in thirty minutes, right?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Stop!" Sano, Tetsuzaemon, Renji, and Hana stopped their sparring, Sano's blade pushing against Hana's unreleased blade. "Hana, go to the department of research to receive a Gentei Reiin (Spirit Limiter). You are to be deployed to Karakura Town to investigate the disappearance of the Thirteenth Division's unseated officer, Rukia Kuchiki."

"My cousin?"

"Yes. And if she has broken any laws, you are not to engage. I repeat you are not to engage. You are to report back, and the Head Captain will decide Rukia's fate. Understood? And if any hollows are in the area, and interfering with your mission, you are to take them out. Clear?"

"Crystal, Captain. I will be going then."

"Good," replied Naruto. "Grab anything you need, and be off." Hana nodded her head and went into the barracks. She grabbed a straw hat, a shoulder bag with some supplies, and her soul candy. Hana then raced over to the Department of Research.

"Captain Mayuri?" asked Hana as she entered the department.

"What is it child?"

"I need a Gentei Reiin. I'm going to the world of the living."

"Yes, yes. Nemu, get over here and put the Gentei Reiin on this girl."

"Yes, Master Mayuri," responded Nemu. Carefully, Nemu grafted the seal onto Hana's forearm, which was in the shape of an iris, which symbolizes courage. "It is done."

"Thanks Nemu. Thank you captain Mayuri."

"Whatever. Just get out of here," grumbled Mayuri, turning back to his work. Hana left the department and opened up a senkaimon to the real world. Hana ran through it, and appeared in the outskirts of Karakura town. Hana slipped into her gigai, which was brought with her before leaving to go find out where she was. Soon, Hana was walking through the town, thinking of where she could find Rukia, when she heard a familiar voice right behind her.

"Come on, Ichigo, you have to do better than that." As the person said that, Hana's heart skipped a beat. 'That was Rukia-chan's voice. What is it doing here? And it sounds like she's not held captive, which means she's hear of her own free will.' Hana hid behind a wall and watched to see Rukia, in a school uniform walking with a spiky-orange haired boy. "I mean, if you want to be a competent soul reaper, you have to use your powers effectively, and be able to kill simple hollows easily." 'That was definitely Rukia,' thought Hana as she watched Rukia walk into a house. 'But why is she talking about Soul Reapers? Is that boy a human Soul Reaper? But that's impossible, unless…' For the next few days, Hana tailed Rukia and this human boy. From what she learned, Rukia had given up her powers to this human boy. 'But why would she do that?' pondered Hana as she laid down on the bench in the park.

|June 16th 7:00 p.m.|  
'Man, this is so hard. I can't even get in time for a one-on-one with Rukia. This is going to take a while,' thought Hana before the speaker in her ear buzzed. This particular channel that was calling her were the recording device planted in the Kurosaki home, but more importantly, Rukia's and this Ichigo's room.

"Rukia," said Ichigo, "I know I have serious responsibilities as a soul reaper, but would it be possible for me to take the day off tomorrow?"

"What?" yells Rukia. "You act weird all day, and now you spring this on me! No you cannot take the day off."

"It's the anniversary of my mom's death," said Ichigo. "Actually, that's not quite right. It's the anniversary of the day she was killed." Hana turned off her earpiece. 'So that's where she'll be tomorrow. She'll be at the cemetery. Rukia, I am coming for you!'

|June 17th 9:00 a.m.|  
Ichigo and his family had just gotten to the cemetery. And of course, Rukia being who she is made a fool out of herself to grab Ichigo's attention. After Rukia and Ichigo had a big discussion on who had killed his mother, and if it could've been a hollow, Hana finally made her presence known.

"Hell, Rukia-chan," said Hana as she dropped down from the trees in her Soul Reaper garb. She had used a soul candy, and had let her gigai wonder the city.

"Hana," whispered Rukia in shock.

"Yes, little cousin, it is me. Now, let me ask you, what are you doing here in the world of the living? I noticed that the boy you were speaking to had your Soul Reaper powers. So let me ask you again, what have you done?"

"I did what I need to do," replied Rukia. She turned to the stuffed animal that was sitting on her shoulder. "Kon, go get Ichigo. We have a problem."

"Seems I'll have to stick around. I am not here to bring you back," said Hana.

"You aren't?"

"No. I was just ordered to investigate why you have stayed in the world of the living for so long, and take care of any hollows that I come across. I was also specifically ordered not to try and take you back to the soul society. So I will have to stick around a little longer."

"What? How come?"

"A hollow is near. Don't tell me you can't sense it?"

"No, I can not." Hana started laughing like a crazed maniac when she heard this.

"Oh? This is why you couldn't sense the hollow that gave you a grievous wound. You need to focus more on your spiritual awareness. If you had, you would know that the hollow approaching here is Grand Fischer, who I believe killed that boy's mother."

"RUKIA!" yelled Ichigo. When he saw who Rukia was talking to, his eyes narrowed at what the person was wearing. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"Oh, it seems that I haven't introduced myself. My name is Hana Kuchiki, and I am Rukia-chan's cousin, as well as the fourth seat of the seventh division. And as for why I am here, well I am here to kill some hollows and investigate why Rukia hasn't returned to the Seireitei."

"Then why are you still here?" asked Ichigo. "You probably already know why Rukia is still here."

"I am still here," replied Hana, "Because a hollow is on it's way. A hollow that has killed many soul reapers. So I am going to have to take care of it."

"Fine. But where is it coming from? Let's go take care of it now," said Ichigo.

"It's already here. Go to your sisters. You will find it there." Ichigo's eyes widened as he grabbed the mod soul from the stuffed animal and shoved it down his throat, ejecting him into his soul reaper form. "Are you coming?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes, I am," replied Hana, as they jumped away to go the gravestone of one Misaki Kurosaki. When they go there, Hana saw Grand Fischer, but what was surprising was the form that the bait had taken. It had taken the form of orange-blonde haired woman. Obviously, this meant something to the human as he froze when he saw the woman. Hana shook her head and began her attack. She pointer her middle and index finger at the hollow, and shouted, "Hado #4: Byakurai!" A bolt of blue and white lightning leaped from her fingertips, and gouged a hole through the hollow's body. "Get your head in the game, kiddo." Ichigo finally woke up from his state of shock and charged the hollow, with his sword poised to stab the hollow in it's head. The bait got in his way, causing him to freeze for a millisecond, but he continued through her.

"I am sorry, mom. But you aren't real. My mom died a long time ago," said Ichigo, before he stabbed his sword into the chest of the hollow, purifying it.

"Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"No," replied Ichigo. "But what are you going to do now?"

"I am going to head back to the Seireitei and give my report. Oh, and you better learn the name of your zanpakto quickly. That's the only way you'll get stronger. Understood?"

"I guess," said Ichigo, not understanding what she meant

"Don't worry kid. You'll understand soon. Now, I've got to go. See ya." Hana jumped into the air to find her gigai. She found it in the mall searching through the clothing section. When the gigai saw Hana, she immediately stopped what she was doing and followed Hana to a secluded place. Hana took the soul candy out, and then created a senkaimon, before stepping through with her gigai. After dropping off her gigai at the department of research, Hana made her way back to the seventh division barracks.

"Captain!" called Hana as she entered the office. "Yes Hana?"

"I've completed my mission. It seems that Rukia Kuchiki has transferred her powers to a human boy," replied Hana as she handed Naruto a written report.  
"She did?" asked Naruto. "Interesting. Well, thanks for the information. I have a captain's meeting to go to. I swear, if we spent the time we did in Captain's meetings devoted to helping people in Rukongai, then the Rukongai would be as good as the Seireitei, if not better. Well, good job. Expect a pay-check later on today." Naruto got up and left to go to the first division barracks. After waiting in the first division halls for about 5 minutes, Yamamoto entered, before slamming his staff on the floor to start the meeting.

"Now it is time to discuss what is to be done about Rukia Kuchiki. What are we going to do and what new information is there?" asked Yamamoto.

"Old man," said Naruto, "i have some new information. According to the operative that I sent to the world of the living, Rukia Kuchiki was forced to give up her powers to a human due to being gravely injured. She had meant only to give half her powers away, but due to the boy's already immense spiritual pressure, she accidently gave up all of it. Now, she is training the boy to be a better soul reaper and to defend the world of the living, and so far it's been successful. She also said that Rukia gave the powers to the boy because he wished for the power to protect. Rukia was gravely injure from protecting the boy with her body because the boy had foolishly attacked the hollow that was attacking his family."

"Hm. I see. While all those reasons are valid points for the transfer of power, one thing does not add up. How could a human already have spiritual pressure?"

"Well, according to the information," said Naruto as he looked at the written report given to him by Hana, "it seems the boy was able to break a bakudo. Something normal humans can't do. Also, he was able to see her, and has been able to see ghosts since he was little."

"I guess it does make sense then," conceded Yamamoto. "Captain Kuchiki, you and Lieutenant Zen are to bring back Rukia Kuchiki for questioning, and if she turns out to be innocent, the reacquisition of her powers. If she resists, take her back by force." Byakuya nodded. "Well done, Captain Uzumaki. Your subordinate has done well. Meeting Adjourned!"

**A/N**

**So yeah, the storyline will be moving in a different way. I am thinking of having Ichigo and his friends attacking the Soul Society still, but it will be for a misconception, not because Rukia was going to be executed. So what do you think? And as always read and review. **


	5. Chapter 5

|World of the living

IT has been about a week since Hana came to the world of the living before Rukia received the message that Byakuya was coming to bring her back to the Soul Society.

"Ichigo," said Rukia as they walked from school, "The Seireitei has just sent me a message."

"Okay. What was the message?"

"I am to be taken by my brother back to the Seireitei for questioning on why a transferred my powers. It will take about ten days. Also, you will be required to gain your true Soul Reaper powers with Urahara to reach your full potential. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah," replied Ichigo, as he went into the house. "When do you leave?"

"Tonight. I'll see you later," said Rukia, who had not stepped into the house. She left for the edge of the forest near the Cemetery. When she got there, it was already 8:00 p.m. She waited for about an hour before a Senkaimon opened in front of her. From the senkaimon, her brother and his lieutenant, Zen.

"Come, Rukia. We have to get going. The Head Captain is waiting for us." Rukia nodded and followed her brother and Zen. Rukia had her head bowed as she walked, not even lifting her head to look into her brother's eyes. When they got to the first division-meeting hall, Rukia saw that all the captains had gathered, along with their lieutenants.

"RUKIA KUCHIKI!" thundered Yamamoto, "YOU WILL NOW GO THROUGH THE INTERROGATION. ANY CAPTAIN OR LIEUTENANT HAS THE RIGHT TO ASK YOU ANY QUESTION. IF WE FEEL THAT YOUR ANSWER IS NOT SATISFACTORY, THEN YOU WILL BE EXECUTED. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes, Head Captain. I understand," replied a sullen Rukia.

"Rukia Kuchiki," said Shunsui as he stepped forward, "Tell us what you have been doing since losing your powers."

"Yes Captain Shunsui. After transferring my powers to the human, I devoted myself to blending in with my surroundings and helping him grow as a soul reaper. At every battle, I have been there to give him advice. The only battle I have not been able to do so is the battle against the Menos, in which I was restricted by bakudo. Other than that, I have been training him to use his Zanpakutō more effectively."

"Thank you, Rukia," said Shunsui, stepping back.

"Rukia Kuchiki, why did you give up your powers?" asked Aizen.

"Captain Aizen, while I was trying to save the human, I was heavily injured in the attempt. The only way that I saw in which I would be able to defeat the hollow and save the human was to lend some of my power to the human. However, he ended up taking all of my power. I concluded that it is because he already had spiritual energy, which was blocking my senses. Some evidence on that is that he was able to see me in my spirit form as well as break the bakudo that was placed on him while he was still human."

"I see," pondered Aizen, "And after that, you should have gathered enough spiritual energy to regain your spirit body. However, you never came back. Why?"

"Sir, I do not know why, but while I was in the gigai, it would reject the accumulation of all spirit energy. I know not the reason. That is why I couldn't come back. That, and I needed to help the human if he was to survive protecting Karakura town."

"Thank you."

"Rukia, I have a question for you," said Naruto, stepping forward.

"Yes, sir?"

"If you were to back in time and you were in the same situation as you were when you were injured, would you repeat your actions, or change it? And if you would change it, then how?"

"Sir, I wouldn't change my decision. I stand by my decision. If I were to make a decision, I would make the same decision, sir." Naruto's faced was graced with a smile.

"Glad to hear it." Naruto stepped back. Meanwhile Aizen was growling on the inside. 'No, that brat is ruining everything. He's asking questions that will make sure that she is not executed. Now I won't be able to get my hands on the Hōgyoku.'

"Rukia," said Byakuya for the first time, "Everyone has asked many questions, but there is one question that still remains. Are you guilty of knowingly giving up your powers, and do you regret your actions?"

"Big Brother," replied Rukia, "If there's anything I am guilty of, it is giving up my powers, which I know is against the Gotei 13 laws. However, that being said, I do not regret giving Ichigo, the human, my powers."

"Good." Discreetly, Aizen flicked out a remote and pressed the button, sending out a remote signal to the arrancar that were stationed in Hueco Mundo.

|Hueco Mundo|

Within the dome of Los Noches, the castle of Hueco Mundo, Stark and the other espada waited for the signal. Suddenly, the receiver in Stark's hands started beeping.

"All right," said Stark, "It's time. Harribel, Ulquiorra, you two and I are going to go in and cause chaos in the first division halls, to allow Aizen-sama the time to retrieve the object. You are NOT to engage in combat. Understood?"

"Yes. But this is so unlike you Stark. Is there something wrong?" asked Harribel.

"No. But Aizen-sama said I'd have to train the numeros if I didn't work hard on this. Now get going," said Stark, waving his hand to create a garganta. Harribel and Ulquiorra nodded before entering the garganta that was created by Stark.

|Seireitei|

A garganta opened up in the sky above the first division barracks. Stark, Ulquiorra, and Harribel jumped down and landed on the ground. Stark started firing ceros at the barracks, causing destruction, while Harribel and Ulquiorra proceeded to the inside. Once they got to the meeting hall, they fired a gran ray cero. All the captains and lieutenants except Aizen and Naruto dodged. While Aizen grabbed Rukia and was about to insert his hand into her abdomen, when Naruto grabbed him and threw him at the arrancar.

"Oh no you don't," growled Naruto, as he was backed up by Shunsui. Once the smoke cleared, all the captains could see Naruto with both his swords out, and Shunsui with both his swords out as well.

"What is the meaning of this, Shunsui, Naruto?"

"Why don't you ask Aizen that, old man. Ask him why he was trying to insert his hand into Rukia's abdomen."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," replied Aizen evenly, although on the inside, he was screaming in frustration.

"Really? Then how about I ask you about the missing soul incident. How you performed hollowification tests on Captain Hirako and the others."

"I really have no idea what you are talking about."

"Really?" asked Naruto. He reached inside his kimono and took out a recoding and started playing it. "Thank you, Captain Hirako, you have made a great test subject," came Aizen's voice from the tape recording.

"AIZEN!" roared Yamamoto, "Kill him!" Naruto put Kazeryuinmaru in his mouth, and drew Rairyuinmaru. Now he had all three swords out, something he hasn't done since he obtained bankai.

"With pleasure," growled Naruto. He, Tetsu, Zen, and Akira rushed at Aizen, who fled along with the arrancar. "Burn the from the depths of hell, Karyuinmaru! Electrify the world, Rairyuinmaru! Blow across the land, Kazeryuinmaru!" Naruto slashed with Rairyuinmaru and Karyuinmaru, creating a dragon of fire and lighting, which Aizen stopped with a bakudo # 70: Danku. Naruto leapt around the barrier, closed in on Aizen. Unfortunately, they were now outside. However, Aizen turned around and shouted, "Shatter Kyokasuigetsu!" Aizen's body cracked and now another Aizen was holding the sword. Stark, Ulquiorra, and Harribel left the battlefield after that.

'Genjutsu, huh?' thought Naruto. 'No matter. It won't effect me.' Naruto exuded spiritual pressure to break the illusion. 'So, he's really still fleeing to Sōkyoku hill.' "Handle this," yelled Naruto to Akira and Zen. "Tetsu, we need to go after those arrancar!" Naruto and Tetsu chased after the arrancar and the true Aizen. "Come on Tetsu, we need to speed up, or we'll never catch up!" Naruto flash stepped even faster, leaving Tetsu in the dust.

"AIZEN!" yelled Naruto as swung both his swords down onto Aizen, which was blocked by Ulquiorra's blade, and swung his mouth sword as well, but that was blocked by Harribel's sword.

"You shall not escape!" Aizen's eyes narrowed in anger.

"How the hell did you escape my illusion? I know that there is still an illusion of me that is fighting Lieutenants Zen and Akira. So tell me."

"Let's just say I have experience beating illusions." Aizen growled. Naruto jumped back, while sending dragons of win, lighting, and fire at all four of them. Aizen appeared in the air, and Naruto jumped above him, and yelled, "Santoryu: Trice and Dice!" Naruto spun, summersaulting past Aizen and landing on the ground, while Aizen received three deep gashes.

"What happened to lieutenant Tetsu?" asked Aizen, as he couldn't sense him anymore.

"Oh, I just sent him to tell the other captains about the Aizen back at the first division barracks being an illusion. I just had Akira and Zen fight him because otherwise you would've know that we were on to you before we even started chasing you. Suddenly, Tetsu, Akira, Zen, and the other lieutenants and captains surrounded them.

"Aizen!" yelled Yamamoto, as he charged at Aizen with his staff held high, along with Sajin, but Sajin was hit from behind. Then, without warning, Tosen and Gin leapt over Yamamoto and Sajin, to join Aizen.

"Kaname! What are you doing?" asked Sajin.

"I take the path that leads to the least bloodshed. I walk the path of righteousness."

"And you would join Aizen, the one who just tried to kill Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Yes," replied Tosen before six yellow beams shot out from the sky, which had cracked and holes had formed, and hit the three traitorous captains, as well as the arrancar.

"Negación," whispered Naruto. "A hollow technique that is used to save comrades. So you truly have joined up with the hollows." Aizen stared at them from the slab of rock that he was standing on as he rose up into the sky towards the holes in the sky.

"No," said Aizen, shocking them all. "The hollows have joined me. And another thing, I am not the captain that you all thought I was." Aizen took off his glasses, and crushed them, and ran his hand through his hair, changing the hairstyle. Now there was a single strand of hair in the middle of his face. "You have interested me, young Naruto. Now is the time where I declare war on you. We are at war, Soul Reapers." Naruto just stared at Aizen impassively. Aizen and the others disappeared back into the holes. Yamamoto sighed.

"Everyone, we will retire for today. I will hold Rukia in the holding cells from the old days of war. We will reconvene tomorrow." Naruto and all the other captains nodded and left. Back at the seventh division barracks, Naruto laid down in his bed after changing into sleeping robes with his hand on his forehead.

"Man," muttered Naruto, "Now I am going to be in trouble for not revealing the info on Aizen until now." Naruto turned on his side and fell asleep.

|The Next Day; 1st division barracks; meeting hall|

Yamamoto slammed his staff on the floor to signal the start of the meeting. "CAPTAIN UZUMAKI!"

"Yes, head captain?" asked Naruto, who was standing in the middle of the two lines, while his lieutenant stood in his vacant spot.

"Why did you withhold information on Aizen?"

"Would you have believed me?" asked Naruto. Yamamoto's eyes narrowed.

"I suppose not. But that begs the question of who else knew about this."

"The others who knew about this were Captain Shunsui, Lieutenants Akira, Zen, Tetsu, and Yohime. We found out about it the day of Captain Hirako's and others banishment."

"I see. Very well, you may step back into line." Naruto stepped back into his spot, while Sajin backed up into the lieutenant's spot as well. "Now, we need to decided on Rukia Kuchiki's fate. All in favor for her execution?" Not one of the captains or lieutenants raised their hands. "All in favor of her regaining her powers by absorbing the reishi here in the Seireitei and rejoining the Gotei 13?" Every single captain and lieutenant raised his or her hand. "Is there anything else that we need to discuss?" Naruto stepped forward.

"Head Captain, as we know, we are missing three captains. I would like to nominate my lieutenant, Sajin Komamura for captaincy of the ninth division. He has achieved bankai."

"I see. Does anyone support this nomination?"

"I do," said Byakuya.

"I support this nomination," said Hitsugaya.

"I agree with Naruto," said Unohana.

"I support my student's nomination," said Shunsui.

"As do I," said Ukitake.

"And the rest of you, do you accept him as a new captain?" asked Yamamoto.

"I do," said Soifon.

"I do," said Mayuri.

"Meh, whatever," grumbled Zaraki.

"Then, there we have it. Under normal circumstances we would celebrate your inauguration as captain, but given that we are now at war, we must prepare. Ukitake, is Rukia Kuchiki strong enough to be a lieutenant?" asked Yamamoto.

"Yes, she is, sir," replied Ukitake.

"Then she will be promoted to lieutenant, and Byakuya, there is no overriding this order, understood?"

"Yes, head captain."

"Good. Meeting adjourned!" Yamamoto slammed his staff on the floor. After the meeting, Naruto approached Yamamoto.

"Head Captain, would it be possible for Sajin to bring my third seat with him to take the vacant fourth seat in the ninth division?"

"Of course. He may take Tetsuzaemon Iba to help him accommodate to the change." Naruto nodded his thanks and left with Sajin in tow, who collected his new haori from Yamamoto.

"I am sorry, Sajin, if that isn't what you wanted."

"No, it's okay. This is the best way to help the Seireitei, and I must help the Seireitei in any way possible. But thank you for allowing me to bring Tetsuzaemon. He will be a great help."

"Indeed. That is why I asked. And Tetsu will help in any way possible. Now grab your stuff, tell Tetsuzaemon, and get over to the ninth division, Captain Komamura." Underneath his helmet, Sajin smiled. Once they got to the seventh division, Naruto visited Sano, Hana, and Renji.

"All right, you three," said Naruto as he sat down with a bottle of sake. "As you know, three of our captains betrayed us yesterday. What you don't know is that today I nominated Lieutenant Sajin for the captain of the ninth division, and he was successfully accepted as the captain. In addition, Sajin is taking Tetsuzaemon with him. So, I have to ask Hana this first, do you want to be the lieutenant?"

"Sir, I know that I am not as strong as Captain Komamura was, but I'll try my best to take his place," said Hana as she bowed her head to the ground.

"Good. I had hoped that would happen. Now, I believe that Renji should take the paperwork of the third seat, don't you agree, Sano?" Sano grinned maliciously at the thought.

"I do, sir. Renji should get all the paperwork that comes with being the third seat."

"What? Don't I get a say in this?" asked Renji. Naruto regarded him for a moment, and then shrugged.

"Sure. What is it that you have to say?"

"I'll take the third seat, but I say that I split the paperwork with fourth seat Sano because we are almost equal in power." Naruto's eyes shut in thought, while Sano was yelling that it wasn't necessary.

"Hm, I agree," said Naruto suddenly.

"Thank you sir- wait, what?" said Sano. "You are actually agreeing with him?"

"Yep. So now, you will have to do some paperwork as well. Everything good? Okay then, meeting dismissed. And Hana, you can move into the lieutenant's quarters where your armband is waiting for you."

"Thank you sir. I'll move my stuff there tonight."

"Good. And, since war has been declared on us, I implore that you try to gain bankai. I ask this so that we may protect everyone here in the Seireitei."

"I know sir," said Hana, "And I have been working on getting my bankai, in fact I've almost got it."

"Good job, Hana." Hana then left the room, leaving Naruto to ponder his thoughts. It was time to face Kurama. The beast that had caused him so much misery while he was alive very well may be the one to save him in the upcoming war. Naruto grabbed all his Zanpakutō, and went outside.

"Hana," said Naruto on his way out, "Take care of the division. I have to go do some intensive training that requires me be in an isolated area. I'll be back within a few days." Naruto then shunpoed to Urahara's and Yoruichi's hidden training area. He had found them here one day while he was taking a walk, and they had let him use it anytime he wanted. Naruto sat down in the middle of the field, and laid his Zanpakutō on his lap and closed his eyes.

|Naruto's Mindscape|

"Karyuinmaru, Rairyuinmaru, Kazeryuinmaru, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"We are here to warn you," said Karyuinmaru.

"When you face Kurama, remember, there is always hope." The three dragons then flew up into the sky.

"Uh, okay?" Naruto continue to float through the air and arrived at a small temple with giant fox statues standing guard and two small foxes on their hind feet at the entrance. "KURAMA! I wish for entrance." A thundering growl emanated from the temple, and the ground beneath Naruto caved in. Naruto successfully landed safely on the ground.

"So, you have finally come to me," said Kurama, "But you will not gain my powers so easily." Kurama started glowing, and transformed. He shrunk down to a humanoid form, with white skin and red tattoos adorning the skin. But the mask was the most significant piece. The mask was like any normal hollow mask, but fox ear-like appendages on the top and the snarling mouth etched into the mouth as well as eye slits.

"Fine, but when I defeat you, will we fight like we did in the elemental nations? Will we fight together?"

"If you defeat me, then yes."

"Then I won't hold back!" shouted Naruto as he drew all his blades. "Santoryu: Death God Strike!" Naruto jumped into the air, with his swords in a reverse grip, and landed behind Kurama, multiple gashes, all of which were very deep appearing on Kurama. "Burn from the depths of hell, Karyuinmaru! Electrify the world, Rairyuinmaru! Blow across the land, Kazeryuinmaru!" All three blades transformed, and Naruto slashed with his blades, Naruto whispered, "Elemental imprisonment!" Bars of lightning, fire, and wind formed around Kurama.

"You think this will hold me?"

"No, it just will give me time to do this, ban-kai!" Wings of wind sprouted from Naruto's back, gauntlets of lightning his hand, and arm up until his elbows. Fire surrounded his feet in a claw like fashion, going up to his ankle. Finally, a samurai helmet of lightning, fire, and wind formed on Naruto's head. "You are finished! Daiguren KaryuiKazeryuinRaryuinmaru!" Naruto flew at Kurama and stabbed him in the gut with all three swords, then leapt back.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Kurama as he tried to pull the swords out of his stomach.

"This is one of the techniques that can only be used in bankai form," replied Naruto as he started making hand seals. Once he had finished, landing on the tiger seal, Naruto yelled, "Wind, lightning, and fire, combine, and explode outwards!" A huge explosion was created as the swords flew back into Naruto's mouth and hands. Naruto calmly walked towards the smoke, as it disappeared, showing Kurama on the floor.

"Fox fire!" shouted Kurama, shooting the demonic blue flames at Naruto, who just knocked it to the side with Karyuinmaru. "Fire Shot!" Suddenly, Kurama, who had always had the upper hand on Naruto while they lived, was on the defensive, not even able to slow down Naruto. After what seemed like an eternity to Kurama, Naruto was upon Kurama and holding his sword to Kurama's neck. "Lend me your power. Become part of me again. My faithful demon," said Naruto as he sheathed his swords and held out his hand to Kurama. Kurama just growled and took the hand.

"Why didn't you release your true power?" asked Naruto.

"Because, I didn't have the heart to use it on the successor the Rikudo Sennin. I'm sorry if I'm so weak."

"No, You weren't weak. You just needed to come to your senses. Now lend me your power. Help me to grow strong!"

"Of course. I can't have a weak leader, now can I?" Kurama's mask broke, showing a human face, with demon red eyes, and long flowing red hair, kind of like Byakuya's hair. Naruto smiled and jumped back. "Now to call on the hollow mask, you need to draw on my spirit energy, channel it into your hand, and pull it across your face. My mask will appear on your face. Naruto did so, and the mask that had previously been on Kurama's face reappeared. "Now, that you know how to do that, you just need to fight with someone, gain experience and to become able to use that for long extended periods of time. Understood?" Naruto nodded. "Good, now get out of here. Come back when you have mastered it."

|Outside of Naruto's Mindscape|

Naruto opened his eyes and glanced around him to see that multiple scratches scarred the ground. 'Whew,' thought Naruto, 'Good thing I had the forethought to do this hear, and not in the training halls.' He got up and returned to the seventh division barracks.

"CAPTAIN!" screamed Hana, "You've come back!" She grabbed onto Naruto sobbing tears into his haori.

"Hana, what's wrong?"

"I accidentally spilled your sake and ramen," whispered Hana. Naruto sighed.

"Hana, it's okay, I'll just go buy some more. Thought the cost will come from your paycheck," said Naruto, making Hana pout. "Now I might be leaving again, so you're going to have to learn to watch over the division, without letting it fall into chaos. I'm counting n you." Naruto then left to grab some sake from his extra-hidden vault, and grabbed some and started drinking before going to the head captain's office.

"Head Captain," said Naruto, as he entered.

"Captain Uzumaki, what can I do for you?" asked Yamamoto.

"I was wondering, if we should invite the banished back. After all, we know that they were wrongly accused."

"Yes, you may make the offer to them, but I have no idea whether they will agree, and some will not be able to take their old posts back, like Lisa, Kensei, and Love. But I doubt they will come."

"I know. But I will try and I will make them come, you'll see. I will leave right away," said Naruto. He went back to the seventh division barracks to put away his haori, as this mission would require that he not look like he had come to apprehend the vizard. He then left the Seireitei via Senkaimon.

|World of Living|

Naruto appeared in the city of the world of the living. Naruto did not see the point of brining a gigai as he was going to see people who would be able to see him. Naruto finally found a warehouse that was in the abandoned part of Karakura town. Naruto noticed that animals went out of their way to go around something that didn't even exist. 'Ah, a barrier,' thought Naruto. 'How to break it open? I can't, but those on the inside can. But how to bring them out? Hm. I wonder…I know, I'll use hollowification.' Naruto brought his hand up to his face, and wiped it diagonally down across his face, bring out his mask. Naruto then started radiating his hollow spirit energy towards the barrier.

|Inside the warehouse|

"Man," said Rose as he played his guitar, "this is so boring. When do you think Aizen will make his move?"

"Hell if I know!" yelled Hiyori. The visoreds continued to bicker, until they felt a hollow presence right outside the barrier. "Hacchi, who is outside?" asked Shinji.

"I don't believe it, but it is another visored. I don't know how, but it is a soul reaper wearing a hollow mask."

"Let him through," said Shinji. Hacchi snapped his fingers and the barrier disappeared as well as the doors opening. The visored jumped onto the ledges within the warehouse as the soul reapers stepped through the doors and looked at them. "What is your name, Visored?" asked Shinji.

"I'm hurt," said the soul reaper as he pulled of his mask, "I thought you would remember me, Captain Hirako."

"It can't be," said Lisa, "Naruto, is that you?"

"Hello, Lieutenant, how are you?"

"I'm doing good, but why are you a vizard. Was it Aizen?"

"Ah, yes, Aizen. Aizen has been revealed. Aizen has fled the Seireitei," said Naruto, shocking them all. "Just yesterday, I was able to show the entire Gotei 13 that he was a traitor, and the one that conducted the hollowification experiments via the recording I took of him giving that big speech to you, Shinji, when he tried to terminate you."

"You were there?" asked Shinji.

"Along with Yohime, Akira, Tetsu, Zen, and Captain Shunsui. But we couldn't act; otherwise we wouldn't know what he was after. And now we do. He plans to create an Oken to kill the Spirit King. Since that is now in the open, I have come here to offer you readmission into the Gotei 13."

"Would we have our old positions?" asked Love.

"Some would, some wouldn't. Love, I am now Captain of the Seventh Division," said Naruto, surprising Lisa. "Kensei, your position has been filled by my former lieutenant, Sajin Komamura. Lisa, Nanao Ise has filled your spot, the one you used to read to. Mashiro, Tetsu has filled your spot. Hiyori, Nemu, Mayuri's artificial daughter, who is now the captain of the twelfth division, has filled your spot. And Hacci, I don't know about the Kido Corps, so you would have to ask the Old Man."

"Wait," said Lisa, "If you're the captain of the Seventh Division, then why aren't you wearing the Haori."

"Well, I thought that if you saw me wearing the Haori, you would see me as someone trying to apprehend you," replied Naruto. "So, are any of you in? And if you want you could become members of the divisions you were in, although you might not be where you were before."

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but not all of us will be coming," said Love. "Shinji, you and Rose go and become part of the Gotei 13 again. We'll be fine here. And Lisa, do you want to go back?"

"Sure, I'll become the new third seat," said Lisa. Naruto smiled and jumped in the air.

"YATA! This wasn't a complete failure! I told you Old Man!" shouted Naruto as he leaped for joy. "Do you need to grab anything?" asked Naruto. All three of the coming visored shook their heads. "Then let's go!" said Naruto, opening up the Senkaimon. He raced through, not even waiting for Shinji, Rose, or Lisa.

"Hey, wait, Naruto!" yelled Shinji as they raced through the Senkaimon.

|Seireitei|

The senkaimon opened up into the head captain's office. Naruto, Shinji, Lisa, and Rose stepped out of it.

"Hey, Old Man," called Naruto to Yamamoto, who was sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

"Hm? You were able to bring three back, I see," said Yamamoto.

"Ah. I win. Anyways, here are the new captains of division three and five as well as the new third seat of division eight. Now I got to go, see ya." Naruto left and returned to the barracks. "Hey Hana, how was your day?" asked Naruto as he entered.

"Captain! Stop leaving. I don't have the experience that Sajin does. And no leaving until you get all your paperwork done, is that understand?"

**A/N**

**Here is the next chapter of Elemental Dragon of the Seireitei. Hope you guys like it. Read and review. **


	6. Chapter 6

|Soul Society|  
"Captain. Captain. Captain!" Naruto opened his eyes to see Hana yelling at him.

"What do you want Kuchiki?"

"You have a Captain's meeting in ten minutes to discuss what we will be doing to respond to the threat of Aizen."

"There is? Well tell the Old Man that I'll be fashionably late," replied Naruto, turning over to fall asleep again. Hana developed a tick mark on her forehead, before ripping the blanket off of Naruto.

"Oh no you are not. Now get out of bed," shouted Hana.

"Don't wanna," murmured Naruto. Hana suddenly got an evil smile on her face. She held out her hand, her palm facing Naruto's back.

"Hado number 31: Shakkaho!"

*BOOM* Naruto shot up, drawing one of his Zanpakutō, which laid right next to his bed. But when he saw it was only Hana, he sheathed it.

"Fine, I'm getting up," said Naruto, going into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Soon, he was in his soul reaper kimono, with all three of his Zanpakutō tucked into his belt. After about five minutes of eating as much as he could, Naruto get up and told Hana, "let's go." Naruto walked out of the barracks with Hana and leisurely walked towards the 1st division barracks.

"So," said Hana, "other than the paperwork and managing who goes out ton patrols, what else do I have to do as lieutenant?"

"Well, you also have help train other members and yourself, go to lieutenant meetings, and other menial tasks. Other than that, I can't think of any thing else you have to do. That's all I remember Sajin doing. Well, I believe that we are here." Naruto stared at the doors. "You think we should knock?"

"Ya think?" retorted Hana. However, as she went to knock, the doors opened, smacking her in the face, sending her into the ground right next to Naruto. Naruto looked at her.

"You okay?" he asked, pulling her up, and setting her on her feet, while walking in. "Now come on, the Old Man is probably ready to blow a gasket. I believe we are now fashionably late." Naruto opened the door to the Captain Hall, and saw Yamamoto glaring at him. "Hey Old Man. Sorry we are late, but as we were walking here, I saw a ramen stand, and could resist eating some, but it turned from one bowl to one hundred bowls. Sorry."

"Naruto!" growled Yamamoto. "Hado number 32: Ōkasen!" A wide burst of yellow energy hit Naruto in the head, sending Naruto's head reeling backwards.

"Yare, yare, did you have to do that, Old Man?" asked Naruto as he and Hana took their places in the line.

"Tch. Cheeky brat." Yamamoto slammed his staff on the floor, signaling the start of the meeting. "Alright, let's get down to business. As we know, Aizen has escaped from the Soul Society to Hueco Mundo, where we can assume he holds a great deal of power. Another thing, the Substitute Soul Reaper that Rukia blessed with her power, has achieved shikai and bankai during the time that has passed. It has been 15 days since Rukia arrived here, and during those 15 days, he has trained with Kisuke Urahara, attaining shikai, and bankai, much like his father, Isshin."

"Captain Shiba?" asked Toshiro.

"Yes. Your former Captain is the father of the substitute soul reaper. But you are not to tell him that. But we are getting off track. Despite that, during the process of obtaining his own spiritual energy, he also formed a hollow mask, but not any of the other parts."

"Vizard," whispered Shinji.

"Indeed," replied Yamamoto. "Which is why, Shinji, you, Rose, and Lisa will be taking him to the Vizard hideout to train him in the use of his hollow mask. According to Kisuke, the Substitute was able to defeat him while using only the shikai of Benihime, and we all know how powerful Kisuke was." Every single one of the captains nodded. "So, to that end, I have decided in addition to having the Substitute train, we will also have an advance team to guard Karakura town."

"What for?" asked Naruto. "We know that Aizen has taken control over Hueco Mundo, but do we know what he actually wants?"

"Yes," said Yamamoto. "He wishes to dethrone the spirit king and take his place."

"And how would he reach the spirit king?" asked Naruto, as he was well aware that the Spirit King resided in a different dimension.

"The Oken," replied Yamamoto.

"But only you have the knowledge of the whereabouts of the Oken," said Toshiro, "So how would he obtain it?"

"He won't," replied Ukitake. "He'll make one. By sacrificing 10,000 souls and a plot of spiritually enriched land that has a radius of half a spirit mile, he will be able to forge his own Oken. And right now, that spiritually enriched land is right where Karakura town is."

"So naturally, he'll go after Karakura town," said Soifon.

"Indeed. And that is why I am having Captain Uzumaki take platoon to guard Karakura town. You are also to make contact with the substitute soul reaper."

"Understood, Old Man," replied Naruto. "Do I get my choice on who I take?"

"Of course. Now is there anything else that needs to be discussed?" When no one stepped forward with anything new to share, Yamamoto took this as no one having anything to discuss with the rest of the captains. "Well, seeing as nobody has anything to share, meeting dismissed!" Yamamoto slammed his staff on the ground. Naruto turned to Hana.

"Hana, I'm leaving you in charge of the division. If you need any help, talk to Sajin or Shunsui. Now I have to go. Take care." Naruto morphed into a wind stream using the abilities of Kazeryuinmaru. He appeared in front of the eleventh division barracks, where he could hear Ikkaku and Yumichika sparring. As he entered, he remembered when he had first met them. It was some time after he had first become captain. He sitting in a nearby forest when Ikkaku had accidently destroyed his sake bottle and his dish of sake. That resulted in Naruto beating both Ikkaku and Yumichika to a bloody pulp for destroying his sake. After that, the three of them had become friends and sparring partners.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" asked Ikkaku.

"I'm here to ask for your assistance in participating as a guard. We will be going to the real world to protect Karakura town from Aizen."

"Will we find any strong opponents?" asked Ikkaku.

"I wouldn't be asking you two if there weren't any. There would be no point in asking if there weren't any enemies for you to fight."

"Good," said Ikkaku as he grinned. "I'm in, and so is Yumichika." Naruto grinned and thanked him, before leaving.

"Then meet me at the Senkaimon in two hours." As he was leaving the barracks, he ran into Toshiro.

"Is there something you need?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. I, along with Matsumoto will be coming along. Head Captain's orders."

"Damn old man. Oh well. Meet me at the gates in about two hours. I need to go inform the other two members." Naruto went and found Tetsu and Yohime sparring at their old meeting place. Naruto just watched for a while, until he saw a smirk form on their faces. Suddenly, Yohime swung her released blade and pointed it at Naruto's position.

"Flame Cannon!" A ball of fire formed on the tip of her sword, before it launched at Naruto, who jumped out of the trees and behind Tetsu.

"Yo," exclaimed Naruto.

"Demonic Illusion: Nine Depths of Hell," whispered Tetsu. Suddenly the world turned black, and Naruto could see demons all around him, and closing in on his location.

"Illusionary technique: Burst," said Naruto, cancelling out the illusion. Naruto smiled at Tetsu, who was in an arm lock in front of Naruto. "So do you give?"

"Yeah. You win even after I perfected my illusions. Is there anyway to beat you with illusion?"

"I doubt it. You see, when I was alive, I was blessed with protection from all forms of illusion. After that, there wasn't a single illusion that I couldn't break. Though when you obtain your bankai, which might be a little different. Though I do have to say that your illusions are a little harder to break than Aizen's was."

"Thanks," replied Tetsu, feeling better since his illusions were harder to break than a captain's illusions.

"So what was it you wanted from us?" asked Yohime, greeting Naruto with a hug.

"I was wondering if you two would be willing to come with me to defend Karakura town from any attacks. We are to meet up with the substitute, teach him how to control his hollow powers and guard Karakura town from Aizen."

"Why would Aizen want to attack the town?"

"You will find out from your captain when you get back to the barracks. If you are willing to join this team, then meet me at the senkaimon in two hours. We leave for the human world then. Don't be late." Naruto turned around, heading to Department of Research and Development.

"What can I do for you?" asked Mayuri. Naruto just put out his hand. "Oh all right. Such a party pooper." Mayuri took out an iPhone 1, which he gave to Naruto. "This will act as both a sensor for the hollows and a phone. The phone can contact both soul society and any human in the human world. And of course, you can have apps on it as well."

"Thank you, Mayuri," said Naruto, walking away, going back to the barracks. When he got back, he grabbed his duffle bag, put some soul reaper uniforms in, some human school clothes, and an iPod with headphones. As he walked out, he ran into Rukia and Renji.

"The people I was looking for," exclaimed Naruto. "Rukia, Renji, you will be coming with me to the human world. Rukia because she knows the substitute, and Renji, well because you know bankai. Now, let's go. Move it!" The two blinked for a sec, before rushing off to get their things.

|2 hours later|

Naruto dropped down in front of the Senkaimon and yawned. In the past two hours, not only had he assembled his team and gotten some special equipment for each of them, but he had to go over what Hana had to do in his absence, three times. THREE. Now, all he was waiting for was his team. In the distance, he could see Toshiro and Rangiku running towards him. Just behind them, Ikkaku and Yumichika were also running with Tetsu, Yohime, Renji, and Rukia not far behind.

"Good, you're all here," said Naruto when they arrived. "Now before we go, I assume all of you know why we are guarding Karakura town, correct?" Naruto was met with numerous nods. "Good. Now, while we are there, we are also to take care of any hollow appearance as we would normally." Naruto handed out some phones to everyone but Toshiro. "Here are your standard phones. Toshiro already has his. Next, Toshiro will be the second-in-command for this mission. So you better listen to him, unless I give an order counteracting that order, understood?" Everyone nodded. "And finally, you will be taking part in the World of the Living's society. Toshiro will be going to the high school, along with Ikkaku, Rukia, and Yohime. Ikkaku, listen to Yohime, or else…" Ikkaku nodded enthusiastically, not wanting to fight either of them. "Yumichika, Matsumoto, Renji, and Tetsu, you all will manage the shop that Yamamoto has in Karakura Town. It is called Yamamoto Sell, Trade, and Buy. 4th division seventh seat Hanatarou is already there and usually manages the store. You will join them."

"And what about you?" asked Renji.

"I will be at school as well. As much as I loathe to admit it, Ichigo does still need someone to watch him, and I don't feel comfortable leaving only Toshiro and Yohime with Ikkaku."

"Understood, sir," said Renji.

"Now, let's move out." Naruto picked up his duffle bag and headed into the senkaimon. The others followed suit, but they were dragging a gigai with them. The senkaimon gate materialized in a three-story house. When they got there, Rangiku asked, "Where are our rooms?"

"Don't care which room you pick. All I know is that I got the one that has my name marked on it."

"What? Is this your house, Captain?" asked Renji.

"Yes. Legally, I am 16, and I attend Karakura High School. And my Gigai is attending the school right now. I attend under the name Oturan Ezakiman. So if we meet in our gigai outside of this house, refer to me by that name unless I say otherwise."

"Understood. Does the Head Captain know about this?" asked Yohime.

"Yep. I've had him here for about a year. Thought it would be good. The Old Man agreed. Anyways, I've filled out the paperwork for Ikkaku, Yohime, and Toshiro and already submitted. You are to show yourselves tomorrow. But today, we will be going to meet Ichigo. It is almost time for school to get out. Now come on. Get into your gigai, and Ikkaku, no bokken." Yohime, Rukia, Ikkaku, and Toshiro changed into their gigai, and changed into casual clothes. When they walked over to the school, Naruto gave them their new soul candy, which Naruto explained was made, based on their personalities. When they got to the school, Naruto saw his gigai hanging out with Ichigo. Suddenly, he entered the gigai. As he entered his gigai, Ichigo noticed Rukia.

"Rukia!" Suddenly, she hit him in the head.

"Oi!" yelled Ichigo, "What the hell was that for?" Rukia then grabbed Ichigo by the collar of his shirt, and dragged him to the window before leaping away.

"What the hell was that?" asked Keigo.

"That," said Naruto, "Was Rukia. She and Ichigo are really close friends (A), and she just transferred here, along with Toshiro, the white haired one, Ikkaku, the baldy, and Yohime, the beautiful one. But Keigo." Keigo looked at Naruto. "If you even think of going perv on Yohime, we will have a repeat of when you tried to grope Orihime and Tatsuki. And we don't want that, now do we?" Keigo shook his head furiously. "And also, don't call Ikkaku baldy unless you want to get beat up, or Toshiro shorty. Toshiro will start pouting like a little kid if you do."

"Oturan!" yelled Toshiro, as he kicked Naruto's butt.

"What? We all know it's true. Right, Yohime?"

"I'm sorry Toshiro, but it's true. You will pout if we call you shorty."

"Damn you," muttered Toshiro, as he pouted. Naruto got a message from Rukia to head over to Ichigo's house, and she also gave him the directions.

"Well, as much as I love hanging out with you, Keigo, my friends and I have got to fly. See you later." Naruto walked out with the others, and as soon as they had left the school, made a beeline for Ichigo's house.

|Inside Ichigo's room|

"So," said Ichigo, after he had faced his fears, "What is going on here?" Suddenly the light above started unscrewing itself, the fell onto Ichigo's bed. Then Renji, Rangiku, Yohime, Tetsu, Ikkaku, and Yumichika dropped down.

"Who the hell are you guys?" asked Ichigo.

"They, substitute Kurosaki, are soul reapers like Rukia Kuchiki, only much more powerful," said Toshiro form the window sill where he and Naruto were sitting.

"Captain," said Rangiku.

"Oturan, what are you doing here?"

"Well," said Naruto, "My real name isn't Oturan. My name is Captain Naruto Uzumaki of the seventh division. And I'll introduce everyone. The one with the red hair and tattoos is Renji. The white haired one is Toshiro."

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you when we're not at school," said Toshiro.

"Anyways, the orange haired woman is Rangiku. The brown haired guy is Tetsu. The one with the long black hair is Yohime. The baldy is Ikkaku and the "beautiful" guy is Yumichika. Any questions?"

"Yeah," said Ichigo, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Well, as you know, Aizen, one of our captains, along with two others defected. Their goal is the Oken, the key to the Soul King. And they will be using Menos to fight."

"But I can already defeat Menos," said Ichigo, confused.

"There are three types of Menos," said Toshiro. "The first is the Gillian, which you are able to defeat. The next are adjuchas and finally there is the most powerful of all the Menos, Vasto Lorde. The adjuchas are Gillian class Menos who had a hollow that comprised them take over their personality and start to eat many other hollows, until they transform. After that, the hollow is much smaller than a Gillian. But to stay as Adjuchas, they must continue to devour other hollows, otherwise they will regress into Gillian, and can never again become Adjuchas. The final stage is Vasto Lorde. These hollows are considerably more powerful than the average captain. They are also much smaller in number and size. You could count the number of Vasto Lorde in Hueco Mundo on one hand. Despite this, they are much more powerful. If Aizen has even ten Vasto Lorde, then the Seireitei is doomed."

"They are that powerful?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes," replied Naruto. "When I was still under the command of Captain Shunsui, I ran into one with the Captain. I barely got out of there alive."

"So that's what happened," exclaimed Yohime.

"Fuck," muttered Naruto. "Yeah. Captain told me to keep it under wraps. Anyways, there is something that we have to do Ichigo."

"Huh? What is that?"

"Face your hollow. Gain control over it. Until then, you are a liability. And I know some people who can help you with that."

"Great. When are we going to this place?"

"Later. I have to find out when they can do it," said Naruto. "Now I do believe that it is time for us to get back home. I'll see you. Later." The entire team left to go back to the house that Naruto owned, while he went to the warehouse that he first found the Vizards. Unlike last time, however, he was able to step right through.

"Naruto? Is that you?" asked Rose.

"Yep. I wanted to ask if you guys could do me a favor?"

"Sure," said Love, "What is it?"

"I need you to train the substitute in using his hollow powers. I know that you guys can already do that. So will you be able to do that for me?"

"We will do it," proclaimed Hiyori. Just bring him to us soon. We'll be waiting."

"Thanks, you guys," said Naruto with a smile. He turned around and walked back to the house. When he got back, it was about 7:00 p.m., as he had stopped by a ramen stand to eat. However, when he got home, he could sense some hollow presences.

"So, who wants to take care of the hollows that just showed up?" asked Naruto as he changed out of his gigai.

"Rangiku and I will take the one that is closest to us," said Toshiro.

"I will take the one closest to Ichigo's house," said Rukia, already changed, and leaving through the window.

"I will take one of the ones in middle of the Ichigo's house and here," said Renji.

"As will I," said Ikkaku.

"And I will follow Ikkaku as back up."

"Then I guess, I can just rest," said Naruto, lying down and taking a nap, while the others went out. However, unknown to them, he was actually monitoring all of their motions. An hour later, Naruto arrived at the scene, where Tosen took Grimnjow back to Hueco Mundo through the Garganta.

"Naruto, why didn't you come?" asked Renji.

"Without challenge, you cannot grow," replied Naruto. "Anyways," said Naruto in a cheerful tone, "You all survived, and that's what matters. Now, get back to base. Ichigo, you saw what happened out there didn't you?"

"Yeah, I almost lost control. I need to gain control."

"Which is why you won't be going to school tomorrow. You'll be training with the Vizards. Understood? Meet me at these coordinates at 5:00 a.m. tomorrow," said Naruto as he gave Ichigo a piece of paper.

"Got it. I'll be there."

"You better," said Naruto as he turned around and walked home.

**A/N**

**(A) Rukia still erased everyone's memory of her being there. The only ones who remember are Chad, Uryu, and Orihime.**


End file.
